Rules for a Successful Booty Call
by sentinel10
Summary: There were rules. All Jacob had to do was follow the damn rules, play the game and get out as fast as he could. But what would you do if the bumbling idiot Alpha wanted to snuggle and spoon? Yeah I thought so! Hence why Leah was breaking some rules too...
1. Prologue to the Rules

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Rules for a Successful Booty Call**

By Sentinel 10

* * *

Prologue to the Rules

Quil told me about the 'Rules for a Successful Booty Call' that he'd read in one of Claire's Cosmo books. The kid was only 12 and she was already reading the stupid 'Girl Bible' as he so gayly put it. Seriously I wondered about Quil. The guy was constantly harping on about how his 'Claire Bear' flirted with the guy at the milkshake bar every time they went there to get a 'chocolate royale' sundae which they'd split. I mean really Quil? Does a girl even know how to flirt at 12 years old? I tried to think back to my own childhood, did I even know any girls when I was 12? Or was I too wrapped up in cars and climbing trees.

The answer to my question blatantly slapped me in the face, when Leah walked through the door in her white sun dress, the poorest excuse for clothing only reaching mid thigh, just about sitting under her ass cheeks. Was it wrong to be checking out my beta, with my head hanging off the couch and my feet over the back? Probably.

I arched my neck a little to try and see if I could score a peek up her dress. I wonder what colour panties she was wearing today? Monday was yellow, Tuesday was black aka in my honour I bet, Wednesday was some kind of mix between purple and pink stripes and today...

BAM!

"Fuck" I hissed, scrambling to my feet and rubbing the side of my face. Even with my shape-shifting abilities I was too wrapped up in checking out the female Clearwater to notice I had been slowly slipping off the couch. Man, way to make an impression.

"Serves you right dick dweeb." Leah laughed over her shoulder, throwing her car keys on to the kitchen bench, and grabbing the fridge handle. I swear the girl has the vocabulary of a fucking sailor, though it was kinda sexy and made me want to lick the insides of her mouth.

"For what?" I spat, walking over to the fridge and pushing her slightly, to reach around and grab a bottle of water off the shelving. I gingerly placed the water bottle on my cheek, rolling it around some.

"Nothing" Leah mused grabbing herself a bottle as well before closing the fridge, looking as smug as a squirrel with a bag of nuts.

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you meant to be on some hot date with Xavier Barnes?" I growled watching as she took as sip of the ice cold water, some drizzling down her chin making her skin illuminate with its wetness.

Xavier Barnes was some hot shot native frick who been living over in Italy, working for some pale faces looking to get some 'original' carvings out of him to sell to the interested public. No offence but the guys work was messy and uninspiring. I mean, any guy with a chisel and a hammer could do what he did. The Italians must be blind or something? Xavier didn't put any effort in to his work, there was no love in his masterpieces, and no real meaning.

My father often commented how I should put my stuff out there, maybe contact some of Xavier's people, but I told him _hell no_. I wasn't a sell out. I wasn't going to carve just because some white family wanted a nice Indian carving in their houses. Fuck that. My carvings where for my people. They told a story. My legends, my beliefs, my life. There was no way in hell I was going to sell my culture nor ethnicity out.

Leah just shrugged her shoulders at me and gulped down the water. "Seems like he was more interested in the tricks running around forks. Can you believe he actually slapped some girls ass in the diner?"

"What?" I growled, picturing the fucker treating Leah like that. Sure Leah was a bitch... no, scratch that... Leah was _the_ bitch, but she didn't deserve to be treated like that, no woman did. I was going to have to have a couple of _words_ with the mother fucker, maybe key his shiny new BMW a couple of times too and watch him cry like a bitch over his European monstrosity. Give me American muscle any day over those expensive pieces of designer plastic.

"It doesn't matter. I told him he was a fucken dick licker that deserved to be chowing down on dog shit and then walked out. I hate pussy teasing bastards" She sighed placing the water on the dinning table and screwing the lid back on.

"_Pussy teasing_?" I asked stupidly, knowing exactly what she was talking about but wanting her to say it out loud. The word pussy coming from her mouth was down right, hot.

Leah rolled her eyes at me and gave me the finger. "You know what I am talking about Black. Hot guy, hot body, not much in the brains department, looks like they could fuck for days, talks to you in low whispers, flaunts his shit all over town, makes out with girls while he looks at you... blah blah blah."

"Like this" I whispered lowly, stalking towards her with a smirk drawn on my lips.

"Ha" She scoffed, shoving my shoulder as I drew closer. "Trust me Black, you couldn't pull it off"

Wow. That one actually _hurt _my feelings. "Well at least I know you'll never be a cock tease" I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows and checking her body out, running my eyes up and down her long, lean sun kissed body.

"Oh Jacob honey, you have no idea what your talking about." She drawled, sucking her bottom lip in and biting down on the corner. "No. idea. at. all." She whispered, running her hand down my chest making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in a good way. The best way.

Suddenly she pushed her palm against me, sending me backwards so she could dart past me and up the stairs. "Oh and Jacob" She teased, stopping at the middle of the stairs and playing with the hem off her dress. "Does this answer your question?" Pulling one side of her dress up to her hip, she exposed her right ass cheek to me, covered barely in a lime green pair of skimpy panties, before bounding up the stairs laughing.

"Holy Shit..." I breathed, before clearing my throat a little and adjusting Jacob Jnr. who was now very interested in the she-bitch.

Leah Clearwater was the epitome of very teenage guys fantasy, actually to be fair, any guy who could still get a boner. Her body was out of this world sexy, and she was actually pretty stunning for an evil incarnate or Lucifer's daughter as I liked to call her. She had wide almond eyes and pouty pink lips, cute button nose and long following dark hair. But those weren't even the best bits. Trust me, I've seen it all. Phasing had given me the ultimate images for my very pitiful spank bank collection, which basically consisted of a couple of chicks from a porno I found under Paul's bed and Leah.

Her legs were built for speed, smooth and tanned, muscled in all the right area's and as fucking long as the stairway to heaven. Her hips were set wide and all 'fuckable' like, her tummy was toned and her breasts well, damn boys, let's just say Leah Clearwater was 100 percent woman. She needed no help in that area often opting to go braless and they were still perky, even counting their fullness. Her ass was juicy and round just enough for me to hold in my hands if I was to ever get to eat her out. Sometimes I thought to myself that if I was to ever bite down on that smooth flesh I would bust a nut in my-

"Hey Jake" Seth called out, slamming the front door and bounding in excitedly.

"Hey Seth" I frowned, wondering what the hell 'McHappy' was doing here. "Aren't you meant to be running patrols?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and glaring down at the puppy.

Like true Clearwater fashion, Seth brushed off my hostile behaviour before getting a glance at Jacob Jnr. trying to wriggle his way out of my cut-offs, still intent on meeting Ms Clearwater. "Thanks for the complement Jake" Seth laughed, eyeing my boner and ruffling through the fridge to pull out sandwich meat and bread. "But I don't roll like that"

"You're one sick puppy" I spat, shoving my hand down my cut-offs to re-adjust Jacob Jnr's happiness. "And trust me, it's wasn't for _you_" I sneered, narrowing my eyes as he slapped 7 pieces of meat on his sandwich. The kid could eat and often disappeared when it was time to foot the shopping bill. Living in a house with Seth and Leah meant we rarely had food in our fridge and were frequently visiting the store. My job as a mechanic and Leah's job as a personal assistant to some douche bag, pulled in just enough money for the food and rent. Lucky we only had to pay a couple of hundred to Sue since we where living in her house because she'd moved in with Charlie. Seth was the ultimate money sucker, both Leah and I often forking out for the joy-tastic puppy. In all honesty he did run our patrols while we were working so we guessed it was only fair.

"Who was it for?" He asked raising an eyebrow before shoving his creation in his mouth. "You weren't thinking about Bella again were you? Oh man Jake, you know she married now not to mention she sparkles and shit" He scolded, his mouth half full, allowing crumbs to scatter the floor around him. He better not think I was going to clean that up.

Damn him. I couldn't even get a word in before he started lecturing me again, about the importance of moving on and finding a nice girlfriend, who wasn't a leech lover.

"You know what you need man, you need a booty call." Seth chuckled, finishing the rest of his sandwich and dusting off his hands, making even more crumb fall to the ground.

"Who needs a booty call?" Leah asked as she bounded down the stairs, her white dress gone, replaced with some itsy bitsy running shorts and a crop top. Damn her too. Now Jacob Jnr. is suddenly paying attention again just as I was getting him to sleep.

"Jacob does" Seth pointed towards me, a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"Jacob" Leah frowned as she pulled her joggers on. "You know that your not the best candidate for casual sex right?" She asked tying up her shoes laces.

"What? Why not?" I asked, only to have her frown deeper.

"Your just not that type of guy." She said seriously which kind of scared me.

"What type am I then? The picking up hookers on the side of the road type?" I quizzed interested in what kind of guy Leah thought I was.

"No Jake." Leah said walking towards me and placing her hand on my shoulder. "Your just more 'boyfriend' material, you know. Kind, sweet, loving. A booty call is like cryptonite for you. It's dangerous and poisonous for someone like you. Trust me when I tell you that your going to want more, your just _that_ type of guy."

"So what your saying is that you want to be my girlfriend?" I teased, watching as her hand closed and punched my shoulder.

"You wish. Plus, I am over the whole perfect little life thing. I sleep with who I want and then come home to my favourite boy."

"Me?" I smiled wiggling my eyebrows only to have her scoff again.

"Fuck no." She spat, walking over to Seth and wrapping her arms around him for a hug. "Seth." She said proudly leaning into him as he returned the hug with a soft kiss to her forehead.

"How was your day sis?" He asked pulling away and looking at her with shining eyes. I felt like punching Seth right in the mouth for being such a suck up to Leah. He was always patient with her, never upset and always treated her like a princess.

"Shit. How about you? Any luck with Mum?" She asked in a low tone, awaiting his reply.

"Nah. She's still going to marry Charlie. She asked if you were going to come and visit her, she says the bridesmaid dress arrived and wanted you to try it on." He said softly, trying not to activate Leah's 'Melt Down' button.

"Oh" She replied, giving me a little side glance. "Tell mum I love her but there is no way I am going to stand by her as she marries dad's best friend. I'd rather be dead" Her voice held malice, even though it was but a whisper. It was her scary voice. And fuck the poor soul on the receiving end of that voice.

"Ok sis" Seth smiled, kissing her forehead again and hugging her tightly, wrapping his hands around her back. Watching his hands move, I couldn't help but be drawn into her ass. She was standing on her tippy toes, reaching up to hug Seth, the muscles in her legs flexed and visible were turning me on. The bump her ass made in her shorts was so goddamn sexy and I just wanted to squeeze that heated flesh between my rough hands. Was she a moaner? A screamer? Hmm... Leah looked more like a screamer. I wonder how loud she would scream if I-

The clearing of Seth's throat made my eyes shoot back up from his sisters tight derriere to his face, disappointment and a little anger running through his brown orbs. "I'm going for a run" Leah nodded, turning back and giving me a once over briefly before heading to the door.

"See ya" Seth and I answered together as she jogged out of the house.

Seth's eyes watched me careful, no doubt assessing the position he found himself in. "You weren't thinking about Leah. Were you?"

"No" I answered a little to quickly and a little too high pitched, Seth noticing the untruthfulness of my lie straight away.

"You can't fool me Jacob. I see the way you look at Leah, but I have one rule. No sex until she's 40." He scolded narrowing his eyes at me.

"Ha! As if you sister would even consider me."

"Well she dated that ass hat Sam, so I am sure that she'll give you some type of chance. But me, on the other hand, will warn you, you hurt Leah, you'll never walk again."

"Yeah okay" I said ruffling his hair before being pushed back.

"I mean it Black. One wrong move and I'll kill you, got it?" He said seriously a little growl laced in his voice, impressing me.

"Okay Seth. Whatever you say" I laughed rolling my eyes and laughing thinking about his sandy wolf trying to take on my russet _Alpha _wolf. The kid didn't stand a chance.

Wondering back to the couch I sat down, throwing my head back and humming. Could I really use Leah as a booty call? Did she even want me like that? She'd said she wasn't into the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing right? Xavier had let her down and been pussy teasing her, right? Maybe I could just be _her_ booty call? Lord knows I needed the sex and who knows, maybe we could fuck each other into a coma to get out of this hell we call our lives. Speaking of hell, there was a bonfire tonight and Leah was sure to be impressed that Sam and Emily where expecting their first cub.

Again. Lord have mercy on the poor sod on the receiving end of anything Leah Clearwater had to say.

I smiled to myself. Sam and Emily were both fucked.

* * *

AN - I was trying to update Pandora's Box, got side tracked, laid on the couch for a while, painted my toes and suddenly... ideas! Man oh man... I have been idea-less for the last week, staring at my computer trying to will myself to update. I also had no internet for the last 4 days and have been super pissed that I couldn't write anything... not a stitch! But now... now I am thriving... yes!

I tried to research the 'Rules of a booty call' and came up with shit loads of them, so I have tried to cut them down to just a few. There are so many rules that I wonder if there is really any point... though... If the WILF boys where ever in need of a 'fling' I would be the first one beating down the door.

To Cu: As you know (due to my rather excited reviews) I became obsessed with the concept of 'rules' in a fic, so my love, this is dedicated to you and your all out awesome-ness. I am glad your alive and the answer is yes... I do have a supernatural muse... his name is Seth Clearwater and he does suffice quite nicely. He keeps telling me, stamina is key, not that I am complaining, right?

To Kei: My smutty friend, whom without I would be lost! I just want to re affirm my love for you. *giggles*

To Hilja: My Swedish sex bunny, whom shares the concept of free love and dirty nights with me. I love you so very much and your suggestions are tucked away nicely in my pocket, between my candid shot's of Seth and Embry. They told me, to tell you, to come over on Thursday. They have a surprise for you... *winks* ... a Quileute sandwich perhaps?

And to Xenia: My new Blackwater friend whom I adore... *blows you kisses* Lub you!

Loves to you all!


	2. First Rule

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Rules for a Successful Booty Call**

By Sentinel 10

* * *

First Rule

Never arrive anywhere with your booty call. After 10:30 pm always meet her/him at the bar/party/social gathering. That is, if you have to see them in public at all. Ideally you do not. Ideally they are a phone call you make during the cab ride home.

Warning: Arriving anywhere together, in everyone's mind, means you are together. This eliminates your options if there happens to be a better booty call around, not to mention that now one of you needs the other for a ride. You should never have to depend on your booty call for anything. They are notoriously flaky, unreliable and undependable.

* * *

Scratching my head, I re-read the rules of the article I had Quil tear from Claire's magazine. Okay so the first rule was kind of crazy. I can't see Leah at all in public? Well that was going to be hard. I fucking lived with her, we went shopping together every other day, she sometimes brought me over lunch at the garage when I'd dumbly forgotten to label my sandwich only to have it eaten by her waste tip stomached brother. Not only that, but we all went to my Dad's house for Sunday roast, we patrolled together and -

"Goddamn" I spat, slamming the piece of paper down on the sink. How the fuck was this going to work? I'd already crossed out the part of 'happens to be a better booty call around' because clearly there wasn't - which I don't mean in a 'Leah's the only girl around' way but in the way of 'Leah's the hottest most delicious piece of ass in the whole continent'.

Grabbing the toothbrush out of the cup harshly, I caused the whole cup to tip and the toothbrushes went everywhere, not only that but in my scurry to pick them up, I just so happened to step on the tooth paste and make it squirt on the side on the bathtub.

"Fuck me" I sighed. My night was not starting off well and I kind of nervous as hell. How in the fuck was I going to approach Leah with my offer? Should I just walk up, kiss the shit out of her and drag her back here or should I just say it and wait for a slap across the face?

"Eh... maybe later, I just did my hair" Leah's voice sounded behind me, startling me and making the back of my head slam against the underside of the sink.

"Son of a-" I cried out, rubbing the back of my head and getting to my feet, while Leah laughed at my stupidity. "There is such thing as privacy you know" I growled turning around to look at her.

My mouth hung ajar as my eyes took it her outfit. Leah Clearwater was definitely a goddess and was the complete fantasy. Her shoulder length hair was curled in loose ringlets dangling around her face, her eyes where smouldering and her lashes painted with darkness, making them seem impossibly long. Her white tank top was tight showing off her perfect breasts and I was sure I could see a hint of her dark areola through the material. Her jeans were tight like they had somehow been painted on. Damn it! My tongue should have been that paint brush, I could have taken it slow, inch by inch, lapping around her skin, tasting it's sweetness before parting her legs and-

"Jake – Jacob – hello? Earth to moron?" She sung, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I can't believe Leah had just snapped me out of my happy time with her body.

"What?" I snapped, at little pissed that she had interrupted my day dream just as I was about to paint her jeans on over her panties.

"Do you know where my lipstick is?" She asked looking around the small bathroom we were in. Jeez it only managed to fit me in here let alone her as well.

Hang on – note to self – this is very good, perhaps we can get to brush up against her.

_Who the hell is 'we'? _

I don't know.

_Stop talking to yourself._

Whatever, blow me.

_Fuck that, ask your Beta to, that's what she's there for, isn't it?_

Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! Your going to wake up Jacob Jnr.

_Oh Fuck. _

Too Late.

I quickly re-adjusted the towel on my hip, as Leah pushed her way in front of me, to reach up to the cabinet, pushing half my shit off the shelves to find what she was looking for. Why the hell would I have her lipstick anyway, it wasn't like I wore it or anything.

"Maybe you should check Seth's bathroom?" I suggested, holding the knot in my towel firmly between my fingers, making sure it wans't going to slip.

"Why?" She asked, spinning around and crossing her arms over her chest. She's trying to kill me, I swear. Couldn't she wear a bra or something? I mean it was cool that I was getting a few peeks but we were going to a bonfire – with other people – other wolves – _Sam_.

Shrugging my shoulders I dead panned. "I don't know. Maybe his girlfriend borrowed it?"

Leah gave me a dark glare, before turning back to the mirror, her reflection looking me dead in the eye. Did I really want the Daughter of Darkness to be my booty call? I mean, she could probably summon the souls of murders and rapists to violate and kill me in my sleep. I mentally slapped myself. Jacob Jnr. was definitely turned on and into being tortured.

"Seth _doesn't_ have a girlfriend" She sneered, her eyes still narrowed and eating away at my soul. Was it possible to think a snarl was sexy?

"That's not what-" I stopped mid sentence, watching as her grip on the tap increased and she managed to snap it off. Okay, Leah's pissed, back away from the crazy sex bomb before she turns into a fucking werewolf and claws your ass to pieces.

Suddenly I could hear the pipes in the house shake and a gush of water spurted up through the tap making water spew out all around us. Leah didn't once move and she still had her eyes drawn firmly on me through the mirror. All I needed now was to lock myself in my room and have her splinter the door with an Axe and scream 'Here's Johnny'

"Uh – your right – he doesn't" I spluttered unable to look away from her eyes. Finally they began to soften and she grabbed a hand towel from the railing and tied it to the place where the tap was broken, stopping the flow of water.

Truth was, Seth did have a girlfriend. She was kinda cute but in a totally nerdy way. But he was happy with the little freak and they would probably go on to have little freaky wolf cubs. I shuddered at the thought. Sex and Seth was not meant to belong in the same sentence. Universe. Galaxy. Ever.

As Leah turned around I thought I was going to bust a nut in my towel, not only that but bust it many a times. The front of her shirt had been soaked from the spray of water and my suspicious were yes, founded indeed. I had been catching a glimpse of her nipples and now, as the shirt was just about see through, I could swear it felt like she was wearing nothing at all. I could feel my face and body heating in her presence and I swear I could feel the gush of blood running through my veins.

_Look at her face Jake. Face. Her goddamn face fuck you!_

Leah's eyes narrowed into slits following my line of sight straight to her breasts. Letting out a shriek, she punch me hard in the chest and stormed past me, leaving me with sore pecks and an unruly boner. I was lucky she didn't see Jacob Jnr. otherwise she might have snapped him off and ate him for- well now, that could actually be interesting.

* * *

After jumping back in the shower and choking Jacob Jnr. to the thoughts of Leah's nipples, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and even dashed a bit of cologne on, I was ready for the bonfire. I really hoped my father had brought his tranquilizer gun, the same one he uses on bears roaming around the house, just in case I had to calm Leah. She was going to throw a fucking spastic, but I was still not worried. I still felt high off the sight of her hard nipples under her shirt, as I bounded down the steps taking two or three at a time.

Reaching the bottom I found Leah changed and wearing some kind of grey T-shirt dress with pockets on her hips. I was kind of upset that she had changed out of the white material, though thankful at the same time. At least now it would only be me who had seen her breasts tonight and not the whole pack. Especially Sam who seemed to still racking his eyes over her body, no doubt reminiscing the night he stole her virginity for me. It should have been mine. In all honesty if Sam Uley wasn't in the picture I was confident Leah would have been my girl.

"You ready?" She asked digging the ice out of her half drunk cup of red cordial. The seam of her lips were redder than usual, the colouring of the drink staining her full lips. Shit, I really needed to get a hold of myself. I wondered how in the hell I had functioned for the last 6 months living in the same house as her. I could barely keep my self together, more often than not staring at her lips, or her tits or her ass, or any inch of her body that was accessible to my eyes.

"Yeah. Seth going tonight?" I asked grabbing the keys to the rabbit and downing them deeply into my pocket.

"He is going to meet us there." She frowned, her fingers toying inside the cup in her hand. Her long thin digits seemed to move seductively inside the cup, like she was intentionally toying with me. I was extremely displeased with her teasing while Jacob Jnr. enjoyed the actions thoroughly.

"Right well, I see you there." I said, trying to escape her before she pulled me up and questioned me. If only I was so lucky.

"What?" She asked cocking her head to the side and placing her cup near thighs on the bench. "Aren't we going in the rabbit. Together?" She inquired, pushing her self off the bench and walking towards me.

Oh shit. Think of a reason. A good reason. "Uh I – I have to see someone first so I-"

"That's okay. I can wait in the car" She shrugged grabbing her purse off the bench and following me.

"No, you see – I" Okay this was going down hill fast, the rules Jacob think of the rules. No showing up together, no being seen as a couple. "It's a surprise" I blurted out stupidly.

_Bad move Jacob, you just totally fucked up._

Shut up, I didn't ask for your opinion!

_Yeah well too bad, your going to get it dumb ass._

"A surprise? For me?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes searching my face. "As in a present?"

"Yeah" I mumbled scratching my head and looking around the room, trying not to seem guilty.

"Hmm, okay then" She smiled brightly, making me smile back. She'd bought it and now all I had to do was find a – surprise - would the stores even be open at this time. "And it better be good, otherwise, you know what happens to bad boys" She giggled, grabbing her own keys and walking around me and out the door.

Leah Clearwater was going to kill me. I was going to blow a brain cell or at least blow a fuse in one of my nut sacks. I was going to short circuit and shrivel up into a worthless being, with all the sexual tension and teasing between us.

I wanted to run after her, pin her to the car and show her just how _bad_ I could really be. I wanted to bite down on her chin and ram my length inside her, showing her just how much of a bad boy I was.

Fucken aye... I was definitely not on Santa's 'nice' list this year.


	3. Second Rule

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Rules for a Successful Booty Call**

By Sentinel 10

* * *

Second Rule

No excessive amount of money should be spent on a booty call. In fact, you shouldn't really be spending money on them at all. If you have to spend it, it should be no more than the equivalent of three drinks and a slice of pizza after the night out. This means no more than $35 ($55 if you are in New York). However, spare no expense if an emergency cab ride to get out of their home and safely back to yours is necessary.

Warning: Watch your spending habits. Watch your wallet. (Literally and figuratively.) Like anything in life, the more you invest in it, the more it is worth to you.

* * *

"Alright" I cheered pulling into a small shop down in Forks with its lights still on. It had little wind chimes and colourful light catchers hanging in the windows indicating it was some kind a hippie shop. Surely I would find something in here that I could palm off to Leah. Pulling the paper from my wallet and counting the notes, I re-read the second rule.

35 dollars was still pretty steep to me – I only earnt 16.80 an hour at the garage and 35 dollars was the equivalent of two oil changes and an air filter exchange in terms of labour. I frowned at myself, no wonder Embry called me a cheap ass.

Getting out of the rabbit and wondering into the shop, I was hit with a potent smell of lychee and cherries, distinguishable my smoke. Someone was burning essence in this joint and it was tickling the hairs on the inside of my nose. Man, it was strong.

"Hello young man" A crazy voice drawled, revealing an even crazier looking old woman with grey hair pinned to her head and wearing some kind of cloak. Ha-ha. It kind of reminded me of 'Joseph and his Techni-coloured Dream Coat'. Long story and even longer and boring religious studies. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I am looking for a gift" I murmured scanning my eyes around the shop, willing something to pop out at me that screamed 'I like your body, so let's fuck'.

"For a lady friend I take it" She mused giving me something that may have resembled bedroom eyes. Jeez lady, your old enough to be my grand mother twice over.

"Yeah hopefully by the end of the night anyway" I smiled back, trying not to let the disgust for her antics show on my face.

"Ahh – I see – come with me" She motioned with her bangled wrist, disappearing behind the curtain. I hope to god she wasn't leading me to my sexual death.

Following her behind the curtain, she stood at a thin wooden stool, laying a box out on to it. It was carved with tiny little flowers over it and the red mahogany was actually quite stunning. "This my boy, is definitely what you are looking for." She whispered, lifting the lid on the wooden box.

I stepped closer to peer in the box and was pretty impressed. In the box sat a leather wrapped bracelet with tiny dark blue beads hanging from the intertwined strings. The leather was black and contrasted beautifully against the beaded designs. It was _definitely _Leah.

"How much?" I breathed, stepping yet again closer, wanting to hold the bracelet in my hands.

"130 dollars, though when love is on the line, who can put such a price on beauty?"

"130? Far out, anyone would think it was made of gold" I grumbled. Before I had time to reach for the bracelet the old woman snapped the box shut almost taking the tips of my fingers with it. Crazy bitch.

"It is worth much more than gold" She snapped at me, obviously taking offence to my words. "These beads where made from the stone of Mount Olympus, carved from the very same stone that the slaves bore on their backs. I am only willing to sell you such a priceless gift for one reason and one reason alone"

"And that would be?" I asked raising an eyebrow and looking over the woman.

"You are a very handsome boy, perhaps you have a single father?" She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. Eww. Fuck that. There was no way in hell my father was ever going to touch that. My mother was beautiful and prefect unlike this weird ass old lady.

"Uh sure. Drop the price and you get his cell number" I was confident that she would never ever contact my Dad, especially when I was going to give her Embry's number. Embry would probably be pissed at me, but as if he would ever find out.

"Of course, 110?"

"Bullshit. 50. My dad is one hot old guy, chief of the tribe, wears a loin cloth and runs around the reservation like Tarzan" Yeah, I was totally talking out my ass but I really needed that bracelet otherwise I was going to be bound to a tree and whipped by Leah. Unfortunately Jacob Jnr. was very interested in this prospect.

"Impossible. 85" She said shaking her head in a very displeased manner.

"65 and I'll put in a good word for you."

"70 and you'll do all that and tell me his name" She smirked, opening the box again, letting my eyes search over the precious gift again.

"Deal" I said quickly, pushing my hand out at her, only to have her old hand wrap around mine, her wolverine type nails digging into my skin. That's what Logan must look like after 'Glamour Barbie' had attacked his ass. No wait – it was Quil. Claire would definitely own some freaky coloured nail polish and rape his paws while in wolf form with 'barely blush' or 'blue lagoon' polish.

Heading out of the small shop to my rabbit, my back pocket feeling a little lighter aka my wallet was now drained, I felt good about the chance of getting my balls rubbed tonight. Shit, just thinking about her little hands on me made my raging hard on return. If I didn't get relief soon, I was going to end up with a serious case of blue balls.

* * *

Walking down the trail to the beach, I slipped my hand in my pocket, holding tight to the gift I had gotten. I had scolded myself for going over the limit but in all honesty, Leah kinda deserved something nice. The last time she'd been brought anything was her birthday, which I had inadvertently forgotten and her dim wit brother had brought her a pot plant with a flower in it.

Seth had once again made me look like the ultimate jerk. I mean the kid was just always being a suck. I bet he had all our birthdays in a secret calendar and planned each gift in advance. He told her that she was like a flower, that if she was looked after and showered with love, she was going to grow more and more beautiful everyday. It seemed totally gay at the time, but he still made me look like a douche.

Once she'd thanked Seth, she glanced over at me with my empty hands and just about cried. Not that she ever would, in front of us anyway. She just glared at me and told me I was a 'cock-sucking prick who should so suck his leechy girlfriends twat'. See what I mean people. Crazy.

Nearing the bonfire I groaned as Quil bounced over to me happily, telling me about how Claire's parents were going away for a week to New Jersey and they where letting his Grandma and Old Quil look after her, meaning more time with his imprint and more 'Polly Pocket' playtime.

All I could hear buzzing in my ears was Quil's incandescent whining as I looked over the people gathered. Sam and Emily were sitting on a log, an arm tightly wrapped around each other's waists, while Sam's hand reached around all the way to her stomach, holding her possessively. Shit if they hadn't already announced it, Leah would fucking know now.

I looked around for her, noticing Rachel and Paul making out on a log opposite Sam and Emily. Totally disturbing, especially since I could see Paul's tongue fucking my sister's mouth and his hand creep up her thigh. I wondered if Dad brought that Tranq gun, and hoped if he did, he could fire it at Paul's dick so he could never have mini Paul's running around the Rez. Especially with my sister. Gross.

Sue, Billy, Jared and Kim were all talking intently but they soon left my line of sight when I heard her light laughing. My head almost snapped the instant my shifter ears picked up her happiness. It was light hearted and genuine as it rose over the fire and rang in my ears.

Though my brows farrowed when I saw the shit for brains sitting next to her. Xavier Barnes, bitch ass sell out, was sitting next to Leah, his arm wrapped around her shoulder's, his head titled toward her ear, obviously whispering something that I should be whispering taking from her blush.

Was she really that stupid to fall for this guys shit? I didn't slap other girls asses when we went to the diner and had breakfast on a Saturday morning after running patrols all night, I didn't ignore her for other girls and make out in front of her with some Forks slut. I had even bought her a gift, yet there she was believing all the verbal diarrhoea coming out of this jack asses mouth.

"Jake, why are you growling?" Quil whimpered, stepping back some, noticing my body start to shake. "Dude calm down, there are outsider's here" He whispered harshly, grabbing me by the elbow to distract whatever was pissing me off.

"Get off me!" I snarled, baring my teeth at one of my best friends making him step back. I hadn't meant to scare him, but I was pissed. Beyond pissed. I was fucking livid.

Stalking over to the two, I stood in front of them, glaring darkly at the fuck face putting his hands on _my _Leah.

"Oi motherfucker" I spat, making his attention flick to me and raise his head. Leah soon followed suit looking at me with wide eyes taking in my current state.

"Jake what are you-"

Before Leah finished her sentence, I punched Xavier square in the face, smiling to myself as I watched him slip off the log and on to the sand landing heavily on his back.

"What the hell Black?" Leah hissed, rushing over and kneeling by Xavier to see if he was okay. Slapping his face a couple of times it soon became apparent that I'd knocked him out with one punch. _Pussy_.

"He's out-fucking-cold Jake" She panicked, placing the back of her hand against his face to try and feel for his breathe to make sure I hadn't killed the guy.

"So? He fucking deserved it. The guys a fucken moron, and if your stupid enough to fall for him, I wish you luck with that."

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I turned to stomp off like a 5 year old before I felt the cool beads touch the tips of my fingers. "Oh and before I forget" I said pulling out the bracelet and throwing it into the sand at her feet. "Happy be-lated birthday"

With that I left them all at the beach and took off in the rabbit. If Leah didn't want me, then I could care less. She was a bitch any ways. And she wasn't even that sexy. Okay fine. She was goddamn perfect. But that didn't help my cause any. I needed a plan. _Wait _– scratch that – I needed a _better _plan.


	4. Third Rule

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Rules for a Successful Booty Call**

By Sentinel 10

* * *

Third Rule

Avoid doing any "boyfriend/girlfriend-like" activities. Boyfriends/girlfriends are required to do thoughtful, courteous things. You are not. Boyfriends/girlfriends are required to put their needs aside sometimes to accommodate yours. Booty callers are not.

Warning: This means no shopping, no help moving, and no rides to or from the airport or any other thoughtful actions. Hanging out and not having sex is unacceptable. It could be as simple as watching a baseball game, golfing or going on a weekend ski trip—realise that the minute you start hanging out you start getting to know each other. Getting to know each other, leads to feelings for one another. This is bad. Very bad.

* * *

Throwing myself on my bed I shoved my head into my pillow. God, I hated this. I bet Leah was nursing that mother fuckers head in her lap right now. Brushing her hand across his face, making sure his jaw isn't shattered.

I hoped it was. That meant no kissing and no tongue fucking leading to the inevitable.

Grumbling into the pillow I flipped on my back and stared at the ceiling. The paint was chipping in the corners and it would probably be a good idea to buy a can of paint and strip it back. Maybe I could paint the ceiling black like my mood and my heart or maybe a baby blue. Baby blue like the pansy ass way I was acting. Perhaps a few tiny baby booties to go with my whining.

What happened to the kick ass Jacob Black who'd kiss the shit out of girls and had no problems about talking to them like a cocky asshole? What the hell had changed?

Ruffling my hair I sighed. Something had changed alright. I noticed _Leah_. Damnit! Why couldn't I just stop thinking about her? Go down to Forks and pick up one of those girls who would ogle me outside the coffee shop. What the hell was her name...? Janice... Joanne... Ohhh Jessica that was her name. She had nice tits and a cute smile.

_Stupid_!

"Jacob?" came a soft voice and a tap at my door. I snapped my head to the door as it slowly slid open. "Hey-" She said softly closing the door and walking over to the bed. Tapping my side I moved over and made room for her, even though I did glumly.

_See - _before my infatuation with her I could do this. I could do this as a friend, a _best _friend, without getting a giant boner. But with her scent so close, and her head tucked up under my arm, it was now a whole different story. My fucking jeans were just about tights and I felt like if she made any movements I was going to flip her and ravish her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Xavier" I gruffed, totally pissed that she was talking to him again. It was only today she was calling him a donkey fucker. She should have been blind with rage instead of letting him whisper shit in her ear. As creepy as it sounds, her ears were mine! Mine to whisper in, mine to nip, and mine to love not his. Yeah, they were just ears, but like I said - they were mine.

"Xavier went to the hospital, you broke his jaw" She said softly, stretching out on the bed and letting one of her legs drape over my jeans covered leg.

"Good" I huffed, kicking my shoes off by hooking my heel on the end of the bed. My whole body was heating up and I knew that if I got my feet to cool down, maybe all the heat in my crotch would start to dissipate.

"What do you mean _good_?" Leah questioned, turning to her side and propping up on an elbow to look at my face. I know she knows what she's doing to me. She's torturing me, making me think crazy sexy thoughts about her. She's pure evil.

"I mean-" I huffed out, pushing myself up and mimicking her pose. "That he deserved everything he got. I should have broken his pretty boy nose too" I sneered, thinking back on the bonfire. I should have done more than broke his jaw. I should have kept the fists flying.

Leah's eye brow was cocked and a sexy little smile was on her lips. I wanted to duck down and lick that smile off her lips with my tongue, run my teeth over that pouty bottom lip and bite down on it.

"Oh. My. God" She said slowly, inching a little bit closer, making me dizzy. "You're jealous aren't you?" She smiled; bigger now, like she'd just found out that I used to have a bunny called Mr Sparkles when I was ten. Yeah no dissing me, Mr Sparkles was cool. My mum gave him to me.

"No" I replied drawing my eye brows together in a tight knit trying to tell the smile itching to get out, to fuck off.

Holding her hand to her mouth she gasped. "You _are_. Jacob Black is jealous" She said smugly, letting her head bob a little.

"Shut up Leah!" I grumbled glaring at her, and that silly smile.

"Make me" She said softly, leaning even closer, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Don't temp me" I growled inching closer as well, breathing in each breath she released. I know, sounds kind gross, but even her breath was sexy. Smelled kinda like... sugar. No. Cotton candy. Yeah that was it, just like cotton candy.

Throwing her head back she laughed and slumped back down, her head resting on my pillow once again.

"Dear God Jacob, look at your ceiling. It could use a lick of paint don't you think?" She said, glancing over at me but not meeting my eyes. She seemed to be staring at my - _lips_?

"Yeah" I mumbled throwing myself back down against the bed. "What is it, like 20 years old?" I smirked looking from the ceiling back to Leah who merely shrugged.

"Probably" She breathed.

It was odd, just the two of us lying in bed letting a calm silence wash over us. Not so much odd as it was - familiar. I not being one to let the stillness linger for to long broke the dense air.

"Sooooo..." As soon as I spoke I lost my train of thought, not really knowing what I was heading to.

"Yeah-" Leah replied softly, clasping her hands together. "I umm... liked your present" She mumbled, as I turned back on to my side to look at her.

I watched as she raised her arm, showing me the bracelet that was firmly attached their. It looked nice, the leather and blue beads definitely standing out against her bronze skin.

"It's... you." I breathed, reaching out and running my fingertips against it, brushing the skin of her wrist every now and then. "Very you."

Nodding and smiling she watched as my fingers played with the bracelet, slowing encircling it with my pointer finger.

"I have a great idea" She beamed sitting up and kicking her shoes off, pulling her sweater off as well.

I gulped, and lay a little wide eyed, waiting for her suggestion.

"We should paint your room tomorrow"

I groaned as soon as she spoke, burying my head back into the pillow and answering her with a muffled voice. "Please Lee no-"

"Awww come on Jacob it will be fun. I'll even let you pick the colour. Please, _please_" She asked wrapping an arm around my back and begging in my ear.

"No" I replied sternly. "I got shit to do tomorrow!"

"Like what?" She asked. I didn't have to see her face to see what kind of look she was giving me. It usually ran in line with a 'as if you have something better to do' and 'if you don't, I'll fake cry until you give in'.

"You know – _stuff_"

"What stuff?" She whined, making the bed bounce a little.

Jesus Christ, it was like the second coming of Seth Clearwater. That kid whined more than a baby looking for breast milk.

Pulling my head from the pillow I turned my head to glare at her. Yep, she had the 'I'm about to cry' face on. "I have to work on a couple of cars at the garage and then I was going to pick up some food. It's my turn to buy tomorrow"

"But its Saturday Jake" She said slapping my back and getting to her knees and bouncing on the bed. Shit! I just wanted to tackle her and show her how to bounce on me. My rock hard boner was just about to dig a hole into my mattress. A hole I didn't have money to replace with a new bed.

"Yeah and some of us, not named Seth, have to work to pay the bills around here" I replied.

"Fine" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Looking at her face made me want to kiss her so bad. "Look-" I started, running a hand backwards through my hair, my elbows digging into the bed. "If you want you can tag along and wait around while I do the cars and then we can go by the hardware store and grab a tin of paint. But _you _have to pay for dinner" I said pointing my finger at her which she merely slapped away.

"Great. And don't think you can just sit back while I do all the painting. You have to join in to. You've been so stuck up and on edge lately." She said suspiciously, the side of her mouth twitching. "Hey I have an idea!"

"For fuck sake, you really need to stop having ideas" I complained as her eyes lit up again.

"Trust me; you're going to like this one. After we paint, were going out" She grinned, smitten like a kitten with tiny mittens on and licking its cute scruffy fur.

"Where?" I said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise 'oh mighty Alpha'"

"It better be good Leah. Or I swear to God-" I grumbled flipping on my back and putting my hands behind my head.

"Oh it will be" She chuckled leaning over to look down at me. Her hair was cascading down around her face as she looked at me playfully. "You're gonna fucking love it" She breathed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear and leaning down. "Really love it" She smiled, glancing down at my lips before she did the last thing I dreamed she would ever do.

Softly, she brushed her lips over mine, before pulling back, giving me only a split second of bliss. "Thanks again for the bracelet" She smiled, before hoping off the bed and walking out the door.

And that ladies and gentlemen was the only thing I needed to give myself heartburn and a sore wrist for the rest of the night. I made sure that when I came in my hand, to stuff the pillow into my mouth, to the point of suffocating myself. I am sure Leah wouldn't appreciate hearing me in the middle of the night, moaning her name and hearing my bed squeak.

* * *

"This is so fucking boring Jake" Leah whined, swinging her legs as she sat on my work bench.

"I told you, you didn't have to come and that I would pick you up after" I scowled, my voice muffled as I lay on the roller bench under the car. I knew I had no problem in Leah not hearing me, because her shape shifter ears where just about the best out of the whole pack. I swear she can hear Seth as he unwrapped a candy bar in the kitchen when she is in the woods on patrol.

"I didn't _want _to stay home" She grumbled, the sounds of her picking up some tools in my ears.

Raising the wrench to the underside of the car, I started to work away, trying to ignore Leah's question's about why a 'spanner' was called as such and why if you put the wrong oil in cars, it would stop working. Patiently I answered all of her questions, making sure to answer in my normal Jake voice, instead of a raving lunatic one, wanting to scream at her and tell her to wait in the car. As much as I wanted to bed her, I was still easily annoyed. I guess I had always been a prick like that. My father often wondered if I had bipolar.

"Jake - why does-"

Growling I slid myself from under the car and sat up. "Enough!" I spat, running my hands through my hair wanting to pluck each strand out. "Stop asking questions and stop talking!" I demanded, glaring harshly at her.

"But-"

"No Leah. Just stop okay. I can't take it anymore. Just stop fucking talking. You're driving me insane and giving me a headache. I need to finish these cars before I can leave, so please - just. Be. Quiet!" As soon as I finished my rant and looked at her face, I wanted to take it all back. Her eyes flashed with hurt and her head was down as she shakily outlined one of the wrenches with her finger tips. I hadn't meant to upset her; I just needed her to stop talking.

I blew out a line of air and lay back down to finish the car. Like I said, these cars needed to be done. I needed that extra money to start saving up for a place of my own. After all, I couldn't live with the Clearwater's forever.

Leah refused to talk to me the whole way home and even sat in the car sulking when I went in the store and did some food shopping. When we'd arrived home, she ordered pizza for me and Seth, not bothering to get her favourite, meatlovers double pepperoni, and went straight to her room, slamming the door. Seth who was watching the whole thing out the corner of his eye, growled once Leah was out of sight.

"What did you do Black?" He asked, ready to rip the controller in half.

"I didn't do anything" I snapped back, as I packed away the cold meat and bread.

"Bullshit! I know when my sister is upset and she just so happened to spend the day with you. What did you say, wait - what did you do? You better not have-" I cut Seth off before he phased in the living room. His body was shaking badly, his mind conjuring up things I may have done to his sister. The guy needed a chill pill, they both did.

Rolling my eyes I began to explain what had happened and how we'd gotten to that point in the garage. Seth was less than impressed and still continued to shake wildly but had calmed down once the pizza guy arrived. Once we became man friends again, we laughed and chatted over pizza until I heard Leah walking down the stairs. I knew I had to apologise because what I had said to her was uncalled for. I wasn't her fault I wasn't getting laid - actually - yeah it kinda was her fault, but _still _I couldn't blame her.

"Nice dress Lee" Seth commented before turning back to the TV to watch the highlight's of today's sport.

Snapping my head in her direction, I scowled immediately. "Where the hell do you think you going?" I snarled, looking at the shortness of her hem.

There was no way in hell she was leaving _our _house in that shit. Her legs were so fucking exposed as she stood in some black heels and a dark blue dress, showing as much skin a physically possible without actually being naked.

Tonight people were going to die! At least their eyes anyway. I was going to use a hot iron rod to singe their iris's first, and then I was going to-

"_Out_" She snapped, tucking her purse under her arm and walking to the door.

"For the love of god!" I yelled eying her clothes "You are not going _anywhere_, not in that _- thing _anyway" I pointed.

"Fuck off Black" She hissed, shooting me with her laser beam eyes.

"I'm serious Leah" I growled, getting up off the chair to grasp her arm as she tried to walk past me.

"Yeah and I am seriously going to kick you in the fucking dick if you don't move." She growled back, anger flashing through her veins. "Why don't you go back to your fucking cars?"

Ripping my hand off her arm she walked through the door, slamming it in my face. I stood with one of my eyes twitching, like I was a fucking manic, my fist balled by my sides and my knuckles turning white. If she truly thought I was going to back down, she was dead wrong. I wasn't going to let her go anywhere in that shit.

Ripping the door out of my way, I stomped out on to the porch and down the steps. Her back was to me, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently. Her head shot up, and she slowly turned her head towards me, her scowl looking as deadly as ever.

"Get in the house!" I hissed, my bare feet trudging in the damp grass.

"Since when did you become my keeper?" She sneered, her jaw clenching and flexing.

"Since I became your Alpha" I snapped, grabbing her by her shoulders. "And I said, get back in the house!"

"Fuck you!" She growled slowly. Her body was shaking in a rage, and I did the only thing men do when _their _women are pissed.

Moving my hands quickly, I cupped her face and smashed my lips against her glossy pink ones. They were so soft and so silky I couldn't help but moan against them. They still tasted sweet and sugary, reminding me of the huge pink and blue sticks of fairy floss at the yearly carnival. Her body was tense as first, her small hands fisting the bottom off my shirt, but then slowly the pace changed. The kiss became smoother and her lips started moving against mine. Feeling her lips part under the weight of my mouth, I didn't hesitate in shoving my tongue inside, stroking her organ softly yet with a trace of aggression.

Her hands began to tug me closer, as one of mine dropped to her neck and the other to her lower back, making her breath hitch as I pressed into her. I wanted to swallow her, engulf her, press her so hard into me, that she disappeared and became constantly a part of me.

Pulling back I gasped a deep breath, taking the much needed air to survive and feeling it fill my lungs. Her face was flushed and her eyes were still closed as I watched her with heavy lids, breathing shakily and feeling like my brain was turning to yoghurt. "Stay Lee" I whispered softly, brushing the back of my palm against her cheek to feel the heat there.

"Why?" She breathed back, her big brown eyes fluttering open so I could look in those chocolate orbs.

"Because -" I answered, kissing her softly, while my hands stroked her neck. "Because I want you" I whispered, tilting her neck to kiss her jaw. "Because I need you" I continued, while her hands dipped under my shirt to clasp my belt buckle and pull me impossibly closer.

"Okay" She smiled, her fingertips making my stomach muscles flex as she stroked my 'man trail' of hair leading to Jacob Jnr. "But first-" She whispered huskily, making my spine tingle " -this is for today" She growled softly, bringing her knee up in between my legs and making Jacob Jnr _very _unhappy.

"Fuck Lee-" I cringed, my face heating like a tomato as I dropped to my knees bent forward, and tried to nurse Jacob Jnr and his friends with the cups of my hands. I growled as she bent forward to cup my face and kiss my nose.

"Walk it off Jake, you'll be fine in half an hour or so" She laughed kicking off her heels and holding them in her hands as she walked back to the house, swinging her hips and trying to seduce me. I wasn't so much worried about 'the boys' as I was my ego. It was like a swift blow to my male swagger rather than my groin.

"Well are you coming?" She asked stopping on the wet grass smirking.

Getting to my feet, I rubbed my crotch and began to painfully walk towards the house. If Leah thought she was funny, she was going to find out just how _funny _I could be.

* * *

AN - Gah! Please excuse the grammar and what not... I have a dinosaur version of Word at work. Seriously 0_o - I'm supposed to maintain computer systems and databases and how can I do that AND update when I am literally using a fucking type writer...? *pouts* Luv you guys...

Oh and I finally logged on to Twitter and set it up... follow me bitches (or not). I am new so be kind... Though I am still not quite sure if there is a reason someone would 'follow me'? I guess it's kinda like being a stalker 0_o? So... If your a stalker, come 'follow me'? Thanks... I think? Check out profile for the secret password... XD


	5. Fourth Rule

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Rules for a Successful Booty Call**

By Sentinel 10

* * *

Forth Rule

Romance of any kind is strictly forbidden. A booty call should never spend the night, and if you are too drunk to drive home, avoid cuddling, cosy breakfast mornings and kissing on the lips. Watch the music you play during and after sex.

Warning: Anything romantic: flowers, candlelight dinners, watching romantic comedies together. THE NOTEBOOK is a booty caller's kryptonite. Of course, the chief warning sign of romance is if either of you ever call "doing it," "making love." If this ever occurs…..RUN.

* * *

Stomping into the house I slammed the door behind me still pissed that my balls felt like they were sitting in my stomach. I could really give it to Leah though... her kick was like a pissed off horse, her hoof hitting the target precisely. She would make an awesome Soccer player, hell I bet she could even bend it better than that pom Beckham. The guy was a great athlete but what was with the voice? He was damn lucky he was pretty because with a voice like that he would definitely not be able to pick up. I was sure then even Seth would be able to outscore him in the panty snatching mission.

"What happened?" Seth asked me, placing the X-Box controller down and raising his eyebrow at me with a certain smirk I was sure he'd stolen off me. Stupid Seth stealing my signature moves and having Leah like him better than me.

"Um-" I bumbled, scratching my head and thinking of an excuse to why Leah would have bounded back into the house and not gone on her date.

_Date_. I growled thinking about what the disagreement had actually been about. Getting kicked in the balls kind of makes one forget even their own birthday. Before I had time to conjure up a well thought out and devious plan, Leah leapt down the stairs and rested her palms on the back of the couch to glare down at her brother.

"Mum called, says she is making dinner and that you are invited. She's making your favourite"

"Really?" He perked up immediately, a sheen of hope glimmering in his eyes. Geez... I guess food also makes you forget your birthday. Watching Seth roll up his controller and stuff it back into the TV cabinet I caught a glimpse of something that almost made my brain turn to mush.

Leah Clearwater - the bitch of LaPush, the woman who teased me since I was a 7 year old pip squeak, that said 7 year old that followed her around the reservation and even told his friends that she was the girl he'd marry one day - was checking _me _out. I wanted to hoot, holler and fist pump the air as her eyes racked up and down my body appreciatively. Appreciatively? I could get used to such admiration. Not only was she looking but she was chewing on her lip to bite back a groan which was the single sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Like what you see?" I grinned, showing off my best assets. Yeah it was my smile; I knew she'd dig that. As a boy, the permanent blush always followed the compliments from the various older women who would fuss and coo over me, but now that I was a man I got use to using it to get what I wanted. However – now – I didn't only just want a wrapped candy, I wanted the whole jar.

"Eww" Seth groaned as he moved to push against my chest. "What the hell did I say Black? I don't roll that way. But more power to you girlfriend" He chuckled using the 'uh-ha' snapping of his fingers.

Rolling my eyes I clipped the back of his head with my palm. "Shut up squirt"

"Anyway" He stated rolling his eyes "I'm going over to Charlie's. You kids play nice now otherwise I am going to have to tell Billy that the wedding's off" He snickered. "And please for the love of God, wear a rubber Jake. I really don't want little Alpha's running around the house eating all my biscuits"

"Seth!" Leah berated, turning a bright crimson.

"Aww come on sis, I'm really not a dumb as you think"

"Says who?" I asked angrily wanting to Alpha command him out of my sight.

"Whatev'... I'm out. Catch you two later... on second thought, I might just stay at Charlie's" He winked at me before he bounded out of the house laughing like a hyena.

"I am going to smoother him in his sleep when he least expects it" I growled as I planted my ass on the couch, careful not to crush my balls anymore. They were still tender but I didn't feel the need to cup them against my groin.

"So..." Leah drawled out as she walked to the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge. Walking out she had with her two beers and a bag of peas. Sitting down next to me she popped open the beer with a spoon and handed me the nice cold beverage. Taking a sip I smacked my lips together to savour the taste. Pulling the beer up to my eyes I read the label.

"We should really start buying _real_ beer. This cheap shit isn't that great" I sighed.

Tilting my head back I closed my eyes to take in a deep breath. I smiled to myself as I felt Leah's hand on my thigh, rubbing just gently with her thumb, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Her touch was nice, real nice. Soft and applying just the right amount of pressure. Now if only I could get her to move up and apologise to my balls.

"Yeah. You're right." She whispered in my ear and I couldn't help the shudder that moved through my spine. The girl was making me crazy like you wouldn't believe. Jacob Jnr was liking it very much and he was getting very tense waiting for her hand to move up and stroke his collar.

As I was about to reply a sudden cold pressure made me jump and yelp, spilling half the beer over my shirt. "Fuck!" I hissed loudly, gritting my teeth together and digging my hand into the first thing I could grab hold of.

Unluckily for Leah it was her thigh. A hiss escaped her lips, which were still pressed close to my ear, which in turn seemed to successfully to turn me on even more so. Seems Jacob Jnr wasn't as damaged as I thought from the ninja like kneeing my balls had taken.

I could feel the coldness of the peas press harder into my groin and I couldn't help but squeeze down on her thigh harder, so hard I didn't know if I was drawing blood or not. The only thing I did know was that it definitely going to bruise in the morning. The thought actually made me excited. Hopefully she'd wear some tiny little jeans shorts so both packs could see what damage I had done. To claim her in some sort of sense.

"Let go" She somehow managed to seethe in my ear while her free hand snaked up toward my hair before she pulled down _hard_ on the short hairs there.

"Stop pressing the fucking peas into my crotch and I will" I gritted back struggling for breath and attempting not to moan from the hair pulling stunt. Damn, no wonder chicks liked this shit. It was freaky as hell but hot damn if Jacob Jnr wasn't appreciating it right about now. Every little thing was like magic to him.

Without saying anything else I could feel Leah's sharp teeth dig into my shoulder to pierce the flesh shallowly. Her teeth in my skin just proved how fucking freaky she was. Biting, hair pulling? She was on fire!

Yelping again I managed to find new found strength to finally break free but unfortunately for me, my legs decided to make me look more like a bitch and I collapsed into a heap on the floor. My head was dizzy and my sight was unclear for a moment as I fought back the tears in my eyes.

I had a major fucking hard for the girl who just bit my shoulder and tried to make me childless. I couldn't help but roll to my side and almost sob down into the rug. She was going to kill me. I knew it. I was such a masochistic son of a bitch because I liked it. Even if I did sleep with her, I bet she had some kind of poison that made guys like me go crazy. I was pretty sure she had been spiking my cereal with some kind of drug that made me think about her nonstop. Hell - if she would have asked, I would have totally tapped that, she so~o didn't need to be-witch me.

"Stop putting love potions in my cereal" I snapped raising my head and knowing that I had totally lost the plot. The look she gave me made me wonder if I had grown an extra head.

"What the fuck are you talking about Black?" She growled back, rubbing her hand up and down her thigh, which was already starting to bruise in the shape of my clenched hand. I really hoped that didn't heal before tomorrow.

"You know what I am talking about!" I grumbled as I got to my feet and picked up my half empty beer. Downing the rest of the cool liquid I slammed the glass down on to the bench and reached for the hem of my shirt.

Slinking the wet material off my body and placing it next to the empty beer I walked to the sink and ran half my face under the tap, to try and clear all the crazy shit that was spinning in my head. There had been way too much pain for one day and I didn't really think I could take much more of this torture.

"Nice ass" I heard Leah whistle out from behind me as she watched me from the couch. Turning off the tap I stalked back over to her and glared down at her stupid – _beautiful_ - grinning face.

"Nice tits" I said smugly, grinning back to test her patience. Giving her two awesomely developed breasts an appreciative look I glanced back at her face. My eyes and I were having a fight between looking at her eyes, lips or breasts. All of them were making my jeans tight so it was probably not really that important which I looked at.

I felt utter shook move through me when all she did was smirk and rearrange herself so she was on her knees on the couch cushions. "Wanna see them?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows in more of a teasing way than provocative.

"Hell yes" I whispered huskily dropping my back a little lower so our faces met at the back of the couch. We were so close at this point in time I swear I could smell her heat. The warmth of her skin was so close to me I knew that if I reached out only a few more inches and I could have been touching it, running my palms down the space in between the gap of her breasts, all the way to the apex of her legs.

"What do I get in return?" She asked slyly like a cat waiting for her prey to make the wrong move so she could devour it whole.

"Whatever you want" I breathed back, totally and utterly ready to see them. I _needed_ to see them. Like, _really _needed to. More than I needed a new fan belt for my car or even a job. I would have died happy if I could just see them, touch them, play with them a little, and maybe even... taste them?

And to my god honest surprise not only did she wink at me with her baby brown eyes, she did the one thing I had waited my entire life, or at least for the last two weeks, for. She _willingly _begantotake off her shirt, swinging it on her finger for a second before letting it drop to the floor. Then like in my wildest dreams, she sat back on her heels so I could get a full view.

And trust me boys they were fucking great. They were nowhere near Pamela Anderson's giant whooper but they aren't some tiny little lumps like Keira Knightly, not that I had a thing against small breasts.

_Holy fucking – fuck – fuck. _

They were perfect and the perfection was only surpassed by the cute lacy black bra she had managed to squeeze them into.

_Oh shit… _

I wanted jump for joy – there was a bow. A fucking _bow_. It was small but it sat right in between her mounds and fuck-for-joy if I didn't just want to tear it apart with my bare hands.

I was pretty much in a horny daze and I didn't even recognise myself when I spoke. It was like I had turned into Barry White or something. The tone was low and raspy and very much appreciated by the small growls Leah was letting out in response to my words.

"Come here" I breathed, grabbing her hand and making her stand on the top of the cushions while her knees rested on the back of the couch with her body slightly only inches from my face. My hands held the skin over her ribs tightly as her fingers found their place in my already tender hair from the previous tugs she'd given it.

Moving slowly I placed a kiss to the left of her belly button, not only pressing my lips against her flesh but allowing my tongue to drag across the heat. She tasted like something I had eaten before… berries? I took another lick on the opposite side to try and work out the flavour…vanilla? Kissing up her stomach the taste fully hit me like a tonne of bricks-

"Fucking cupcakes" I breathed as I kissed over the skin of her ribs, happy that I had out smarted my taste buds while moving my hands out of the way as I went so I didn't miss one spot. Leah's laughter rang in my ears as I glided over a certain spot and I couldn't help but to investigate the anomaly to see if it was merely chance. Pressing my lips to the area again – bingo – another chuckle.

"Jake stop fucking around you man whore" She tried to hiss through her laughter, pulling at the ends of my hair. _Man Whore? WTF?_

"Shit woman, do you want to me pull your hair?" I growled out as my hand slithered up her back and past the strap of her bra to pull the ends of her hair sharply. Her head snapped back so quickly I was struck with a pang of panic for a second thinking I'd hurt her, until I heard a sweet little moan leave her lips.

_Holy Shit! She fucking digs it!_

I allowed my face to lean up so my nose brushed against her nipple and I felt it pebble immediately as I ran my closed lips over it. She was so turned on she probably would have slapped the back of my head if I didn't tend to those little bites. I looked up at her face as my lips lingered over her nipple, allowing my breath to shoot hot air through the material to penetrate her skin.

"Come on" She began whining, pushing my head forward. She was going crazy and I loved that I could do that to her, after she'd made me crazy for so long. The shift in power was welcomed. Anyone would have thought she was the goddamn alpha and not me this whole time.

I let my lips seal themselves over her nipple and began to drag my tongue back and forth over the nub making the lacy material wet. Her hands were driving me crazy and I couldn't help but moan around the heat of her tip. One of her hands was holding the back of my head to her breast, while the other was stroking my hair back, from the side of my head to behind my ear. It was hot – her nails running against my scalp. But the way my body was interpreting it, it was almost as if she was stroking my dick. My nerve endings were totally fucked and every motion she made in my hair was going straight down south.

I had never felt _anything_ like it. I wanted die. I wanted this to be the last thing I ever felt.

Closing my eyes, I bit down a little on her nipple before kissing my way across her bra. I could feel stray material brush my lips and I knew it was that little bow. I pulled back far enough so I could look down and glare at it. I felt like it had instantly become my arch nemesis and it was taunting and smiling at me, taking the place that should only belong to _me_.

Moving down I licked a path up Leah's stomach and back toward the material to let my lips and teeth curl around it.

"What the fuck are you doing Black?" Leah hissed down at me and I couldn't help but look up at her and growl. I was pretty sure my eyes were mirroring hers and we were both drowning in the darkness of each other's lust. My teeth snapped down on the material and Leah let out a surprised shriek as I pulled quickly away, taking the bow with me. Spitting the bow down on to the couch I snarled at it which was now nothing but a piece of unravelled material.

"Mine" I hissed as I ran one of my hands up the short leg of Leah's cotton shorts. It was so warm and welcoming up there underneath the material and I wanted more than anything to crawl inside them and live.

"_Jesus_" Leah breathed out sharply as my hand slipped to take a nice handful of her ass to squeeze the soft flesh between my palms. I knew her legs were about to buckle so I brought her opposite leg up and made her kneel against the top of the couch while the other leg stayed up to hold her upright and make my journey easier. I knew I should have just dragged her cave man style back to my bedroom, but this was far more exciting.

We both moaned together as I began to use my hand to stroke the lower part of her stomach. My index finger curled slyly into the waist band of her shorts so I could kiss a trail as I tugged down the material. As I was about to near my heaven, I heard the worst high pitched sound ever.

"Leah! Are you ready? I know you're in there! Are you even dressed?" My stupid sister Rachel hollered as she began banging at the front door. _Fuck my life_. I was right here about to get my prize and the sister I had never wanted started banging at the door while I should have been banging Leah.

"Jacob stop" Leah giggled as she attempted to push me away from her. I really couldn't help it. I wanted my sister to piss off already. I had been almost there. _Almost_. "Jacob _please_ stop! I swear I'll make it up to you" She pushed more urgently, just in time for me to get a whiff of her scent. It was sweet and heavy and it remained lingering in my mind even when she'd managed to push me away and run to the door.

Grimacing, I threw myself on the couch headfirst and bit down on the material, while bawling a fist around a handful of another area. I had been so fucking close I could literally – smell - victory.

"Leah where in the hell is your shirt?" Rachel's stupid voice boomed through the lounge room, sounding like a cat screaming in my ears. I loved my sister's I really did, except when they were purposely fucking interrupting my life.

"Shut up!" _My_ girl snapped back viciously. That was why I loved her. She was so fucking awesome and blunt she could even cease the snappy bark of my terrier like sister.

"Are you coming or what?" Rachel growled, the sound of her heels clicking on the front porch. I could see what was happening without even looking. Leah would have been using her scariest glare while my sister stood with her arms crossed against her chest with a narrowed brow of her own looking over her. Two woman about to launch at each other and strangle the other before they passed out from the hands pressing around their necks.

"Actually-" Leah started in a mischievous voice allowing a significant pause. "I was actually just about to deflower your brother" I couldn't help but laugh and before Rachel could say anything Leah slammed the door in my sister's probably shocked face.

_Good girl…_

I could hear her laughing before her weight suddenly dropped onto my back, indicating she just cleared the couch and landed straight on me. She was lucky she was less than half my weight otherwise I might have actually felt that.

"Jake?" She asked; tip toing her fingers along my back making me shudder under each step they took.

"Hmm?" I asked with my face still buried in the crook of the arm rest.

"Want to watch a movie?" She whispered placing a kiss against the top of my spine. Leah knew she had me around her little finger and that I would have done anything for her.

"Sure" I breathed, attempting to turn around and making sure she didn't slip away. "What did you have in mind?" I asked running my thumb over her arched eyebrow. It was strange how an eyebrow could be sexy and how much she used it when she was mad or dubious about the information she was receiving from any one of us.

"You'll watch whatever I want?" She responded batting her eyelashes in such a un-Leah like move.

"Do I have a choice?" I grumbled as she pecked my lips. The energy shot straight through me and it had suddenly dawned on me that we hadn't even kissed. Trapping her face in my hands, I let my thumbs lie over her ears as I dragged her forward making her nose pressing against my own.

"You should kiss me Lee" I didn't allow her to respond as I pressed my lips up towards hers.

"You should shut up" She chuckled back into between the simple peck.

Pressing our lips harder toward each other's I could feel her hum in delight as I let out a fairly decent moan of my own. It was slow and the movements were void of jarring and teeth. Our tongue rubbed and glided, twisted and curled against each other's leaving an unusual feeling in my throat and body. The feeling was fucking mind blowing as she ran her palm along my jaw, while my hand tucked into the underside of her hair and my thumb ran across her cheek.

Pulling away I noticed she was a little out of breath and I felt my ego swell to enormous heights. If it had gotten any bigger, I think I may have floated away.

"What movie did you want to watch?" I made sure to tuck the piece of hair I dislodged back behind her ear as I waited for her answer.

"No laughing okay?" She said shyly, hoping off my chest and running to the video player. I arched and eyebrow at her behaviour – why the hell was she acting all soft and – nice?

Lifting up the DVD in front of her I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes. "No Leah. Dear God no! How many times have you watched that movie? 100?"

Removing my arm from my face I rolled my eyes as I took in her pouty face. "Fine!" I grumbled, watching as she pushed in the DVD and flew back to her resting place on my chest.

Tucking an arm around her waist, she snuggled into my chest making me chuckle and feel all warm inside. Who the fuck would have guessed Leah could be so different when she was happy. It just proved two things to me that day.

Firstly, Sam was a fucking douche bag for making her unhappy.

Secondly, I was falling in love with her and there wasn't a sure shot in hell that could make me stop.


	6. Fifth Rule

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Rules for a Successful Booty Call**

By Sentinel 10

* * *

Fifth Rule

Guard your heart. Even a sociopath would feel something for the person she/he's having sex with. There's really no way around that; it's never "just sex." Be careful that you're always guarding your heart and not falling in love. Failing in love is bad. Epically bad. Failing in love will cause you to do things you don't want to do, and make promises you actually _want _to keep. Booty Callers do not make promises. Unless it's to make the other person cum.

Fantasising about a future together is unheard of and is unacceptable. White dresses and veils are an immediate danger. Same goes for taking them to other people's wedding. Weddings bring on feelings and this in tow is frown apon by the general community of Booty Callers.

Be strong. If all else fails - run and never look back.

* * *

LPOV

Lying on top of Jacob Black's chest and actually enjoying it, was one thing I never thought I would be doing.

Not ever.

Only pussies liked this shit, liked having men wrapping them up so tightly that they couldn't breathe, even if it was unnaturally warm and comfortable and made ones heart flutter. Well- just a little anyhow.

I had blatantly ignored the three big signs being waved around in my mind by three tiny little leprechauns that looked strangely enough like those fuckwards Seth, Embry and Quil. Even though they were kinda cute with their knee high socks and suspenders, they were bouncing around and screaming at me at the top of their pathetic little lungs. They stood in a line, waving each a little banner with all their might, my brother's one seemed to almost be highlighted and glued to his head like those stupid preschoolers that wouldn't leave me alone in the park. Typical Seth.

The three signs, stood, and seemed to be-

'Sam' - Seth, of course my worried little brother would like to remind me of the douche fucker that scarred my eyes with his tiny pecker just as I was getting comfortable against my Alpha's gorgeous six pack.

'Slut' - Embry, if anyone was a slut - it was him. That guy was just about scratching himself in wolf form from all the crabs he'd picked up from Bella's school whores.

and 'Horny'

Snort. Goddamn it Quil. Even in my head that shit for brains was about as smart as a pile of bricks in a wet paper bag. Hell - even in my mind he was a horny flea bag that ran around in the woods humping trees and waiting for Clair to grow up. Poor Clair, she was in the ride of her life.

"The movie's finished and I want my prize" Jacob whispered huskily as he let his fingers walk up and down my back. Looking over to the screen I wondered when the hell it even started. Me and my stupid wandering mind.

'The Lord of the Rings' had been my favourite book growing up since my daddy had given me the edition he read as a boy, so naturally I had all but slaughtered the epic three part movies. Jacob hated each and every film, telling me that 'my love for midgets with hairy feat was a turn off' and that 'Frodo would piss his sissy pants if he ever came up against an angry she-wolf like myself.' Wasn't Jacob just the sweetest?

I'd been too wrapped up in my own thoughts of his hard chest, that bulging lump digging into my thigh and the sound of his breathing. It was kind of - I don't know - fucking sexy, to rise up and down with each lungful of air he took. His scent was all over me and like the dog I was I wanted to roll all over him and bury my face into his throat.

Ever since we'd all moved in together Jacob had been changing. Obviously not physically, because _unfortunately _for me, he was going to be stuck looking like a hot 25 year old God for the rest of his supernatural life. _Asshole_.

But it was his personality that was changing. Sure he was still a smart ass and thought he was a given to the human race, and that we all had to be thankful in his presence. Note the sarcasm.

But he was _definitely_ changing. He was passionate about his work and it made him happy. But I guessed that's what happened when you did something you loved for a living. You would be happy and just more determined to get up in the mornings and slug it out, unlike me and my shitty PA job working for some rich asshole and shaking my rump while I filled papers for 15 bucks an hour.

Each morning he was up at the crack of dawn, dressed in those terribly oil stained jeans and black shirt, leaning against the stove, a cup of coffee in hand and one for me in the other.

Seriously, just that one thing made him worth it.

To wake up, especially when I was not by a chance in hell a morning person, or better yet, a happy morning person, with that cup of coffee wanting - man - I was just breathless. I was thankful for Jacob and that cup of coffee. It just made the whole day a little brighter.

"Stating the obvious aren't we Black?" I replied, rolling my eyes and pushing up off his chest to get up. Before I could push myself fully off him though, his hands clamped down on my hips and stilled me in my sitting position. His lips sat in a little smug smile and the instant he rolled my hips against his, I understood why.

"The only thing that's pretty obvious around here - is that you're so~o hot for me Clearwater" Ohh... the little prick did _not _just say that.

"How the hell would _you_ know anyway?" I replied, shifting my weight and crossing my arms across my chest. "Aren't you like the virgin Mary or something?" I smirked, feeling his fingers dance along the front of my shorts.

With his deep voice chuckling lightly I felt his thumb pop the top button of my shorts open. "I know-" He mused, arranging us and sitting up as well so his nose was pressed against my cheek and his back was against the couch to give better stability. "- because I can smell you" His eyes rolled into his head as he took a deep breath of air through his nose as lips unturned in a winning grin.

Like lightning I slapped my hands over his face, one over his lips and one over his nose. I could feel my face flush with the brightest red colour imaginable. "Don't you dare say that" I hissed, my embarrassment evident to anyone in a 200 mile radius.

Tugging my hands away, he smiled. "Hey now, don't be like that - I like it. Makes me feel wanted, you know"

And dear lord how I wanted him. I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anything on Gods green earth. Even more than the 'Polly Pocket' I threw a fit for in the middle of the shopping centre for when my mother wouldn't buy it for me.

"Really?" I drawled, batting my eyelashes at him on purpose.

"Well - hell yeah" He grinned, pressing up into me all the while pretending not to know what he was doing. His dick was going to be the death of me. Literally. I could feel it pressed against me and no wonder he was a fucking virgin - if it was any bigger he could literally hit vampires over the head with it to kill them.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and rubbing my cheek against his. His hands felt nice against my back, those calloused thumb pads running in smooth circles making me squirm for him. "You asshole. You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"More than you could ever know" He whispered, placing kisses on my ear and down my neck to suck on my collar bone. How in the fucking world had my skin become this sensitive, this flushed? Every time he pressed those plump lips against me, it felt like that first time, like it was electric.

Pushing him back against the couch I smiled and starting to attack his chest and throat, kissing my way across his skin to make sure I could taste everything. Holding on to his biceps and sliding off his lap and on to my knees, I could feel myself growing insatiably wet. There was something so wrong about doing this with someone you grew up with. Sue me though, because just by the little moans that were leaving his mouth, I wanted to do so much more. And shit, I totally deserved this. After Sam, who I aptly named 'tiny tim' I needed this too.

Working my down to his pecks, I grinned deviously up at him. His eyes narrowed instantly knowing I was up to something. I quickly took my opportunity to bite down on his nipple making him shriek and snap my head back by my hair. Tugging at the long locks he snarled at me, noticing my immense satisfaction. "Still enjoying it fucker?" I whispered, my eye brow arching waiting for his answer. If he thought he could get away with being all smug and shit, he was wrong.

With his teeth still bared and the snarl on his lips, he pulled me harshly by the hair, so our lips could meet. It was hot, passionate and needed. His lips dragged against mine, his tongue slipping in easily as I moaned from both the pain and the intense pleasure I was feeling between my legs. Shit this was hot. I loved getting him all angry and flustered. And me being me, I wanted to push my Alpha over the edge. After all, who said he gets all the power all the flipping time.

Pulling away I was out of breath and my eyes were wide. Damn, that Alpha boy was definitely a keeper.

"Don't be a bitch" He warned as my hands crawled to his belt and began to unwrap the buckle.

"I can't help what I am" I smiled deviously as I bit down on my bottom lip waiting for my prize to pop out like a Jack in the box. A big sexy hard Jack in the box.

Before Jacob could speak again, I snaked my hands into his cotton boxers and touched his heated length. The guy was hot in both aspects. The long shaky growl that fell from his lips made my pussy clench and I couldn't wait to not only to take him but to taste him as well.

I let my fingers wander over his cock a little, before I wrapped my hand in a loose fist and began stroking him. After a few seconds I was getting pissed off with the angle and wanted to see him already. Stopping, I pulled my hands and curled them into the material at his hips.

"Lift" I commanded, dragging his jeans down as his did so, making them bunch at his feet.

"Jesus, I think I am in love with you" Jacob groaned as I ran my lips over the head of his cock and his fingers found my hair. "But I am really going to be pissed if you bite _that"_

"Don't worry" I grinned up at him through my eyelashes as I licked my lips. Almost immediately I lowered my head down and took just the head of him into my mouth. He was sweet yet salty and there was a strong smell of musk around him. It wasn't exactly like a lollipop but it was just as fun. Hearing him almost crying and pawing his fingers in my hair made me hotter than hot. I could swear I could even smell my own arousal now and it was only getting stronger.

Stupid sexy wolf men.

I wanted to run around the rez, one finger saluting every one that ever said that I was never going to find a man that wanted me after Sam and yell straight in their bitchy faces 'I told ya'll bitches. Look at me now" and the proceed with a well choreographed happy dance, involving some thrusting and some MC Hammer moves I'd learnt off Seth.

"Shit Leah - just like that" Jacob cried out in warning as my mouth lowered further, my tongue swirling back and forth over the sensitive meat. Oh yeah, this was definitely hot with my lips stretched over him and him basically in tears. I wanted him to cry, tremble for me. I wanted him to feel as much pleasure as he deserved. I was definitely a bitch. So I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled away, placed a kiss on his thigh and then bit down in the area I'd kissed as hard as I could.

"FUCK!" He screamed, grasping me by the shoulders and pushing me back.

Looking up at him, his eyes were narrowed, his teeth glimmering and his forehead littered with beads of sweat. He was so flustered. "Poor poor baby" I cooed, rubbing my hands up and down those muscular thighs to tease him. "Didn't get to cum, what oh what are we going to do now?"

Without a word, he had me over his shoulder in a flash and I didn't recognise my surroundings until he threw me down on his bed.

The landing had taken me a little off guard and I felt the air leave my lungs in a mighty swoosh.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me" He snarled, making my skin shiver with electricity. "You're not making this easy for me, I am trying to control myself from going wolf on your ass but you just keep pushing me closer to the edge"

The angry look in his eyes almost had me squirming to be touched, his wet cock standing up straight almost slapping against his belly button as he crawled over my body like a predator. Not wanting to submit easily I snarled back at him. "I think I can handle anything you have to offer" I snapped, jerking him down by his hair and pulling at the strands.

Within an instant my shorts were ripped off in a clean tug and I barely caught the shards flying across the room even with my heighten sight.

His finger twisted my puckered nipple through the bra and I had to bite back a moan of satisfaction. "I'm not a nice boy" He whispered as his lips pulled at my nipple, his hands wandering up and snapping the front off my bra open. With a loud gasp his mouth lowered again to my beaded flesh, teasing his tongue along the peak.

Groaning I clawed at his back with one hand and pulled his head closer with the other. "If I wanted a nice boy, I would have fucked Call" I hissed, feeling him bite down on my nipple making pain shoot straight to my pussy. I needed to be touched badly.

Without warning Jacob flipped me on to my stomach and bared his teeth along my neck as his hand slipped between my legs to paw at my swollen pussy. "No one is ever going to touch what is mine" He commanded dangerously as his fingers probed harshly between my legs to find my opening.

With his teeth pressed against my neck in warning, I slid up on to my knees while keeping my head down. I couldn't believe he had me ready to submit so easily. Damn him and that heart breaking smile, those lips, those-

"Oh shit" I cried out, tearing at the sheets to fist them tightly. The son of a bitch was pressing not only one but three fingers in and out of me, willing me to buckle under his grasp. "Don't - urgh - fuck you Black" I cried feeling the incisors of his teeth pierce my neck. The bite was shallow enough not to damage my spine, but that didn't help the fact that I was shaking and trembling around his fingers, my orgasm ripping through me like the sheets in my hands.

"Let's see Embry make you scream like that" He hissed, licking the drops of blood from my neck as his fingers continued to stretch my pussy.

The burn of fire was spreading all the way up my back as I felt him pull back and harshly nudge the front of his thighs with the back of mine.

"Look at me Leah" He drawled as his hands wandered over my back and wrapped around my hips to pull me back and tap my ass against his cock.

Fighting back the need to collapse from such a wonderful orgasm I looked back over my shoulder, my eyes barely open, hooded with both lust and sleep.

JPOV

This was it. The moment I got to bury my cock deep inside a woman, a woman no less that I had feelings for. Even if she was a flaming psychopath on a path to scar me for life with her teeth. Instead of coaxing her with sweet words or loving endearments, knowing that she would only use them against me later to make me look like a pussy, I slammed straight into her and let her throaty scream wash over me.

It was heaven finally being in control and inside of _my_ crazy she-wolf. I didn't think it was possible but hearing her scream for me made my cock that much more harder. Jacob Jnr was now keeping good pace and I knew I could have stayed like this my entire life, fucking the beautiful woman on her knees for me. With her back arched, I thrust into her again, kissing against her spine and feeling it move under my mouth.

Seriously, if she didn't stop writhering, I was going to cum right this second. I had to put a stop to it.

"Leah-"

Digging my hands into her hips, I straightened my back and pulled her again onto my cock. She was so wet and hot, her walls squeezing down so hard against me I wasn't sure if all those lonely nights of practice were going to be of any use.

As I watched her try and push the top half of her body up, I pressed my palm down against the middle of her back. "Don't even think about moving" I panted out as my balls slapped against her soaking pussy. The only reply I received was a low throaty growl which all but turned into a sudden gasp of air as my large hand came down hard against her ass.

"Don't growl at me woman" I snarled, pushing my hips jaggedly into hers.

"Harder" She cried, tearing like a crazed woman at the sheets, her teeth lodged in the edge of the pillow to try a muffle the sounds of her pleasure.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate" I snapped and almost immediately her arm swung back and her god damn elbow clipped me right in the nose. Instantly my nose was set on fire and my eyes watered from the pain. Jesus she was really going to kill me. She was going to let me fuck her to death and then beat me into a pulp.

"You shut up" She snarled, the sound of the pillow tearing under her small hands, sending feathers flying all over the room. "Shut up and fuck me!"

Whoa. Definitely crazy.

Grabbing on to the offending elbow that had connect with my face, I slipped out of her and spun her on to her back so she could look at what she'd done. "Look at my god damn nose" I yelled, feeling small slither's of blood roll over my lips. Before she could answer I decided to punish her.

Hoisting her legs over my shoulders I pushed back into her like a mack truck, loving the new view.

Her face was twisted in pleasure, feathers caught in her long black hair, making her look like a fucking angel. Her tits bounced every time I thrust into her and I couldn't help but pinch down on her nipples.

"Your turn. Play with your tits" I ground out, rolling my hips against hers and bringing her hand up to lay over her breast. The feral look in her eyes and the snarl caught in her throat alerted me to her displeasure with the situation. "Do it!"

Letting out a groan she began tugging at her tits and pinching her own nipples while I steadily found a good hard rhythm. "Does that feel good?" I breathed, slinking my hand down her stomach, headed straight for her soaking folds.

"Uh-ha" She moaned, as I used my thumb to press down against her clit and circle it in a speedy motion. "Oh Shit" She groaned.

I was closer, and with already one orgasm under her belt I needed to see her have another.

"You like that" I bit out, my cock buried so far inside of her I would have been an idiot to not have been impressed. Not many girls would be able handle Jacob jnr. Only someone _really_ impressive. Those stupid human girls could never handle all this wolf.

"Hurry up Jake" She moaned as her head pressed back into the pillow and her back lifted off the bed, arching in all its beautiful glory for me. "I need to cum"

"Are you sure you want it bad enough?" I teased, feeling my own balls tighten and become ready to burst.

"Hurry up or I'll rip you throat out" She replied with all but a sneer.

_Vicious little bitch._

Leaning down so I was all but face to face with her, I allowed each one of my thrusts to hit my pelvis against her clit "Cum now Leah. Cum or I'll make you regret it" I was so far over my head with this woman but I knew I couldn't stop, not ever. "Cum now or you'll never come again"

"You son of a bitch"

It was lucky my eyes were still open as I just had enough time to catch her swinging fists that were on a collision course with my face. Pinning them above her head, I felt her pussy clamp down so hard against me. Knowing that she'd cum around my cock, I felt my own coil snap. Her back bowed, pressing those glorious mounds of breast into my chest and I had just enough time to allow her legs to fall off my shoulders. My back tensed and my hips convulsed as I came powerfully inside her, feeling each rope of cum hit it's intended destination.

It felt like our bodies locked together, slowly rocking and riding each other's pleasure out until we could no longer move.

Dropping down on to her, I all but crushed her with my huge weight. She felt so small under me but I knew she was like a force to be reckoned with.

Leaning down I brushed my lips against her ear and told her the gods honest truth. "I meant what I said Leah - I think I am falling in love with you."

LPOV

Watching Jacob Black sleep was on par with one of the creepiest things I have ever done in my life, I mean seriously - he was no Cinderella, but still - he was pretty gorgeous. Even if he did snore a little.

Sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, a sheet wrapped around my body, I contemplated going back to my own room and sprawling out on the huge bed all alone. Doing that would probably hurt Jacob's feelings to wake in an empty bed after a whole night of some pretty amazing, bone melting, brain altering sex. Sure I could hurt him physically, but emotionally - I wasn't so sure.

What was clearest to me was one thing. It happened like an epiphany during orgasm four - or was it five - whatever the count, it had definitely happened.

I was shocked to say the least. Me and my big fat mouth. I wasn't sure if by saying 'I love you' was just something that slipped out or if I actually meant those three little devil words.

Fucking was one thing. Love - well shit - love might have as well been Jupiter. It was foreign, strange, made you see things differently - _feel_ things differently.

"No bumble bee, no. Watch out for Mr Potato head"

I frowned as I looked back to his face. The big giant wolf man talking in his sleep should have unnerved me, made me run for the hills to tell the village people to bring the torches to burn his ass at the stake. But no - I was almost half way ready to swoon, call him cute and pinch his cheeks.

_Oh god_, I was becoming one of them. One of the girls that wanted to ask how many children they should have and suggest they should start now while demanding that the first son be called Bobby Ray. And that was on the _second_ date. If I didn't run, sooner or later he would have.

Even when he went down on me with that magical tongue that did some kind of swirling motion that made my toes curl, I was thinking about how good he'd look in a tux, hair combed out, those broad shoulders close to ripping the material and send it flying across the church, where I would ravish him right there at the altar.

Oh - and yeah. Those thoughts had started. The whole ball and chain ceremony playing through while he whispered dirty things in my ear and made me tremble for the second time by using just his thumb.

This was bad. Very bad. Crash landing a jumbo jet bad. I was falling for the little asshole and I was falling hard.

Fuck you Billy Idol - you and your fucking white wedding.

* * *

AN - WooHoo! Another update! Urgh - I am on FIRE! I hoped you liked Leah's view as the rest of the story will probably be in Jacob's POV. And I am thinking that maybe Seth deserves a chapter too, maybe an interlude, yeah sounds good.

I liked this lemon... very much. It was kinda weird writing it in first person though, something I haven't done in a while.

I don't know... I just kinda felt like a... pervert? 0_o? *snorts* All well. Enjoy my loves!

And - Happy Easter, I still have a few emails to write back to my lovely girls which I will do now before I get dragged off for the compulsory family BBQ.

OooooOOO and one last thing... Subscribe the the community 'The WILF List'. It's staffed by yours truly and all of the WILF girls (Kei, Cu, and Hilja) There isn't any fics in the community now, but subscribe, for we will be adding stories shortly. A collection of the lemony-est fics including at least one of our boys... or maybe even two or three... *gasps for wolf slash*

**Community Summary** - Join Jake 'The Alpha' Black, Embry 'The Shy Guy' Call, Seth 'The Sweet' Clearwater, Quil 'The Humper' Ateara and of course - Leah 'The Bitch' Clearwater, and let them help you reach heights of panting, groaning, scratching and squeezing. It definitely gets HAWT up in here when Paul, Sam, Brady and Colin also stop by... *winks*


	7. Sixth Rule

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Rules for a Successful Booty Call**

By Sentinel 10

* * *

Sixth Rule

By this time, you should be successfully on your way to being at the epitome of your booty call expertise. If you have watched Star Wars, you may now consider yourself the Obi-Wan of Bitches. Careful though, your light saber must get rest because without rest, your going to find out your spending way too much time with the other person.

Try to spice the variety up a little. Take the opportunity to score as many times as Michael Jordan does in a standard game. Lower your standards if you have to. In the game of 'sex' a ugly looking chick is still a valid point in the black book.

Flowers, watching the sunset and eating diner with the parents is NOT an acceptable hook up. Also refrain from meeting siblings. You want to stay as far under the radar as you can. DO NOT make yourself known to any of their ex's.

You're a lover, not a fighter.

* * *

"Jake" Leah whispered as half her body remained sprawled over mine, her bare breasts pressed against my back. With my face buried in the pillow, I really didn't want to answer or move. I was just too comfortable and too warm.

"Jake~y" She whispered again, her lips running across my ear making me shiver. She knew she could do that to me in an instant; have my skin crawling to be all over her, have my heart pumping blood straight down to my dick making it hard all over again. How could she torture me so? Leah Clearwater was definitely fitter than me.

It had been three weeks since the first time we slept together, and ever since then, we haven't moved more than a few meters from the bedroom unless at work. Seth still hadn't come home, but I didn't blame him. Not like he deserved to. _We_ paid the bills, we fed the kid and we kept the power on. Technically the house was _ours_. Leah and Jake's. The thought made me even warmer as her hands caressed my back, the feeling of her walking her fingers up and down make my spine shudder.

"What?" I yawned, face still buried in the pillow.

"You're so grumpy when you wake up" She pouted, slapping my back. The echo of the slap echoed off the walls and I couldn't help but wince. Leah was extremely hands on with me, and I guess she had always been. Secretly somewhere, I knew the more she physically hurt someone the more they meant to her.

"Aww come on" I scoffed, turning over to face her, laying my hand at the back of her neck and pulling her forward. "You know I am only grumpy when I don't get my morning coffee first" I said smoothly, showing off the undeniable charm that drew her in each time. The smile was always a winner with the chicks.

Glaring at me, I could see the sides of her mouth fighting to stay down. She was happy with me, I knew. She still had a lot of walls up but I was slowly taking my time and ripping them down with my bare hands. Deny as much as she wanted; the girl felt something for me.

"Are you suggesting I get you coffee?" She asked incredulously, her perfect eyebrow arching at me, turning me on. Okay, yeah, sue me. There was just something so sexy about her eyebrows. Something wicked and dirty. She was definitely in the reals of supernatural beauty. Not only after her phase but before. I loved that she was here, with me and only me. I loved that she was real in every sense of the word and that she was as crazy as I was stupid.

"You're my woman aren't you?"

Growling Leah pushed me back, flat on to the bed and slipped from under the covers. Propping myself up on an elbow I watched her angrily stalk around the room, hopefully not looking for something to throw at me. The way she moved was effortless, feminine and hella sexy.

"I am _not_ your woman Jake" She shot back, bending effortlessly to snatch her jeans from the floor. Slipping her feet in and pulling up the denim with both hands she jumped to place herself inside the material. They were tight, sexy and man did I want to take them back off and explore that sweet-

"JACOB! Are you even listening to me?" She snarled, noticing my eyes not on her face nor my attention on her words.

"Jump" I asked her, full well knowing I was close to getting my face torn off by an angry she-wolf. I wonder what it would feel like if we were phased. Note to self: Check if bestiality is legal if you are both technically phased wolves.

"Excuse me?" She hissed, her fists balling under her crossed arms.

Getting up from the bed, I didn't even bother with the sheet. I mean, come on, she's seen it _all_ already, probably more than I was comfortable thinking about in too much detail. Walking towards her I saw her gulp and saw the internal battle she was having, trying not to peek at Jacob Jnr. He was happy. Mornings pretty much guaranteed as such, but with a topless Leah standing in the room as well - he was down right ecstatic.

Pulling her forward, flush towards my body, I felt powerful hearing her squeak in surprise. Letting my fingers dig into her hips I rocked into her a couple of times before gently nipping on her lobe. "Jump for me" I whispered, letting my opposite hand brush her other ear.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly, totally confused as to what I wanted.

"Your breasts look amazing when you jump" I confessed, leaving kisses along the length of her neck.

"Jake" She whined as her hands made their way to my hair. "We can't keep doing this. I have to go and see my mother, she's been calling"

"I thought she was still receiving the silent treatment from you over the Charlie thing? Come on Lee, come back to bed, let me eat your pussy again"

"Fuck Jake" She gasped, throwing her head back and groaning as I lifted her legs around my waist, allowing her breast to be just at the right height for me to nuzzle. Slowly bringing her body back, she curled around my upper half, her elbows sinking into my shoulders, and her forearms resting either side of my head. "Say it again" She whispered, combing her nails through my now tender scalp while I swirled my tongue around her nipple.

Placing a hand on her back and my knee on the edge of the bed, I slowly transferred us down on to the warm mess of sheets. Our scent covered every inch of the king size bed and I couldn't get enough. I wanted people to smell her on me, I wanted them to look at each other and clearly understand that she was mine and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

I wanted every minute of the day, buried balls deep in between her legs while we kissed. I wanted to chase her around the kitchen naked, thinking she could escape me as she had done the day before. Of course she didn't get away, but that wasn't the point. I wanted to wake up with her annoying me and I wanted to fight with her about which pizza toppings we where going to get. I wanted to lie awake in the middle of the night and listen to her breathe softly, I wanted to race her out to the mail box every morning and let her win. I wanted to buy her a puppy and watch her eyes light up until she was spinning in my arms.

Kissing her urgently, I tugged down the denim, pressing my forehead against hers. "I can't wait Leah. I need you so bad."

Angling her hips up and allowing me to get rid of her clothing, Leah held tightly to my back as I held myself off her. "Neither can I Jake. Please"

"Whatever you want" I whispered, kissing her gently before sliding my length into her.

She was silken and so deliciously wet. Each time no matter how rough we got or how hard we pushed, she remained the same. Tight and hot. I let myself work a slow speed, enjoying the sound of the small bursts of air that left her lungs and the feel of her fingers in my back. I was sure to have bruises or even scratches from her but it didn't matter. Everything felt great with Leah - even the hurt.

"Jake - I need more of you" She wined, locking her legs around my ass and ebbing me closer, further into the liquid heat.

"Lee - shit - babe" I grunted and whined, feeling the silken walls crushing my cock in a gust of pleasure. She needed to pull back a little otherwise I was going to finish way too soon. I wanted to draw this out, this pleasure between us.

Leaning down to take a nipple into my mouth I was rewarded with the sound of my name squeaking from her lips. Three weeks had damn well changed everything. I didn't just only want Leah Clearwater... I wanted her forever.

* * *

"This is disgusting" I heard Seth mutter from the living room, followed by the closing of a door.

"Are you sure your sister is here?" Sue muttered, making my brain kick into overdrive immediately.

"Shit. Lee. Baby, get up. Your family is here" I whispered, trying to shake my sleeping _snoring_ beauty.

"Fuck off" was her mumbled reply as she pulled the sheet over her head and grumbled some more about coconut covered cupcakes.

Slipping out of the bed I grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the drawer. I hadn't really been into modesty lately but considering that Mrs Clearwater-soon-to-be-Swan had changed my diapers, I didn't want to give the lady a heart attack. Pulling on a clean shirt from a messy pile on my dresser, I slipped quietly out of the room.

Something told me that Sue had taken the initiative to visit us seeing as Leah never did get around to visiting her mother. I blamed her and her hotness. Every time she tried to slip out of bed or the house I couldn't stop myself from dragging her back and having my way with her again. She was like a drug and I was a crack head. The more I had, the more I wanted.

"What the hell?" Seth cringed, bending over the coffee table to retrieve something as I walked in. Sue looked kinda spooked as she held the delicious smelling lasagne in a casserole dish and eyed the house. Several weeks of sex had left it worse for wear and it was probably time we got out heads back in the game and cleaned up a bit.

"Oh Jacob" Sue smile uncomfortably, as she handed me the dish. "Take this dear. Seth mentioned you two might be... famished?"

"No mom. I said Leah and Jacob will be dead. It's been three weeks and they haven't left the bedroom. It's sick, really. I mean how much sex could two people need? Is it even possible to go that long? What if Jacob is too big? Will Leah be hurt? Are they using protection? How comfortable are you with being a grandma? Will Jacob even be a good dad? Will the kids look like me, cause clearly I am the best looking Clearwater? What if-"

"Enough Seth" Leah chilled, as she stepped past me to land a sloppy kiss on his cheek before doing the same to her mother. "Hey mom" My lady smiled weakly, hugging her mother extra long.

I continued to glare at Seth as I tried to calm my breathing. He was a dead wolf. Dead wolf walking. I can't believe he just outed us in front of Leah's mother. Not that she didn't already suspect it, but I wanted to be the good guy. I wanted to wear a nice polo shirt and try and make tea, discuss my intention with her daughter, promise that I would never hurt her and promise to fix the back fence she'd been on Seth back about for the last year.

"You okay Jake?" Seth smirked proudly, trying to piss me off even more. "Looking a little red there buddy" The smirk soon slid off his face when Sue slapped the back of his head and told him off.

"Seth, you behave. Jacob is a nice young man and he pays his way in this household"

I felt like doing a dance of victory in front of Seth's face, and socking it to him. However with a hot lasagne in my hands I only managed a weak tongue poke. Placing the tray on the stove I began running some water and adding a whole dollop of detergent. With my front facing the sink, I felt a small warm hand on my back.

"Need help?" Leah asked, nuzzling her nose into my shoulder and peering over to the stack of dishes on the bench.

"Nah, I'm good." I answered, reaching over to dump the whole lot of plates into the hot soapy water.

"Okay" She smiled and proceeded to stand next to me, her shoulder brushing my arms every now and then. There was something so strange about the encounter. At anytime she could have taken a seat with her mother and Seth at the dinning table but instead she choose to be with me. It was like we were magnets, constantly pulling each other together and even gravitating around each other.

When I would place a dish in the drainer, she would dry it with the tea towel in her hands. I tried not to smile the whole time but I inadvertently caught myself in the reflection of the window multiple times. I looked like a smiling idiot.

"The flowers have been ordered. I've gone with just a bunch of lavender for the bouquet." Sue's voice said softly.

"That's nice mom" Leah replied as evenly as she could.

"I was hoping that you would re-consider my request? That maybe both you and Jacob would like to-"

"Actually me and Jacob have plans-" She said quickly, her body tensing against mine " -for that weekend. Were going to uh, um.."

"Alaska" I offered, grabbing the tea towel from her grip with a kiss and wiping the suds from my hands. Leah looked stunned, unbelieving that I would actually go along with her crazy idea. I knew she didn't want to go to her mother's wedding. If my dad were to ever get married to my mum's best friend, I would have slashed some serious tyres, so considering, Leah was actually taking it better than expected.

"Alaska?" Sue asked a little confused as to why we would venture there.

Seth chocked on his tea and I laughed silently, celebrating the secret revenge. "Alaska? With who? When? How come I wasn't invited?" He pouted, rubbing his burnt throat.

"We, ah-" Leah stumbled again. Chuckling, I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Were going to visit my Aunt. There's been word of some recent deaths and we suspect it's a vamp killing innocent's. I was thinking about taking the pack with me but then realised that Seth would be needed here for the wedding and the guys are busy catching up on classes over that time cause the dumb asses decided to go to Oregon a few months back. I insisted Leah come with, being my beta and all"

"Oh Billy never mentioned that Stephanie was having troubles. I suppose the tribal council should be informed as well?"

"Nah. We've pretty much got this Sue. Sam will just keep an eye on things while we're gone."

Sue looked confused but nodded either way. I really didn't like the idea of lying to Leah's mother but if it put a smile on my girls face, I would run to the ends of the earth and back in a clown suit.

It didn't take long for Sue and Seth to leave again after our fill of lasagne, and the whole elephant in the room deal, so I pulled Leah down on to the couch with me, once the sound of the pick up rumbled down the drive. Listening to Seth made me tired, agitated and ready to phase and rip the dining table in half. I had heard more sexual innuendo jokes in the last hour than I'd ever heard in my life, and having Quil and Embry as friends, that was a mighty feat to pull off. That's all those guys ever did.

"Tired?" I asked my girl as she sprawled across me, her head buried in my neck while my hands wandered her back.

"Yeah"

"You wanna actually sleep tonight?" I chuckled, both of us totally aware of the lack of rest we'd been getting.

"Probably." She smiled, kissing my lips and twisting so that her back was against my chest. "I can't believe you lied to my mother." She mumbled as she played with our fingers, weaving and stroking them back and forth.

"A thank you is sufficient" I grinned, squeezing her fingers every time she threaded our hands.

"Thanks Jake" She yawned, curling up to me while I played with her hair. She'd told me a couple of days ago that she loved when someone played with her hair and I tried to do it as much as I could.

"Leah?"

"Hmmm?" She replied drowsily.

Kissing her hair I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you sweetie..."

"Hmmm?"

"Did you hear me Lee?" I asked gently moving strands of her hair so I could see her face.

"_Love_" She muttered, before her breathing steadied and small snores escaped her lips.

Not quiet what I was looking for, but it was a start.

* * *

"So where are you guys going again - _exactly_" Quil asked, looking over me with an extremely skeptical face. Man, I wish I could just run them all over instead of facing this Parole Board who was still in the midst of believing our story and setting us free. Then again, I still hadn't Alpha commanded them as a whole, maybe I could-

"For the fifteenth time Quil, my Aunt Steph's house."

"And how come I have never heard of this so called, Aunt Steph, huh? It's like she just magically appeared" Quil exclaimed, scratching his chin, trying to think of more questions to ask in an attempt to catch me out. Truth was, all the guys were totally bummed that Leah and I were leaving them for the weekend, and that they hadn't been invited.

"What highway will you take? What's the name of the town? What's your aunt Steph's middle name?"

Throwing the last sleeping bag in the pick up I sighed and turned to the guys. Quil was still blabbering, asking questions that even if I was truly going to my aunt Steph's house, I probably wouldn't know anyway. Embry sat eating the rest of the tower dog he'd won in a bet with Seth and Seth stood angrily to the side, glaring at all three of us.

"Shit Quil - could you just - _not_?" I snapped, raising my voice maybe a couple of octaves too loud, making the poor guy cower a little. Running my hands over my hair I sighed. "Look guys, this isn't a holiday, and if I could, I'd love for you to come-" Just in time I raised my hand, noticing Seth about to open his fat trap. "- but you can't. Actually I take that back. Not even if you could come would I let you" I chuckled to the end taking in their mock hurt faces.

"That's really mean bro. We're supposed to be the three musketeers." Quil pouted, crossing his arms against his chest. Seriously, and Leah said I never wore a shirt.

"Hey - I take offence to that. There's four of us here" Seth so kindly pointed out.

"Fine." Quil muttered. "You can be Leonardo DiCaprio"

"What the hell does _he_ have to do with anything?" Seth sulked, managing to give Embry another glare as he popped the rest of the hot dog in his mouth.

"Hello, 'Man in the iron mask'?"

Seth managed to scrunch his face in disgust, making him look even more like an upset puppy dog. "Hello, moron?" He snipped back, utterly unamused at the situation.

"Whatever. All I am saying is, what happened to the 'Bro's before Hoe's' motto? You're actually ditching us to spend the weekend with Clearwater, without the awesomeness that is us?" He grumbled pointing at the three pack brothers in front of me.

"You better not be calling me a hoe, Ateara" Leah growled as she walked through the small group carrying her sleeping bag and back pack. "The only hoe around hear is Mr Call" She laughed, dodging my arms and circling around to throw her things in the back.

"My lips are sealed" Embry grinned slyly, offering a wink to my girl.

"That's funny. They weren't Saturday. I heard you had your tongue down Jessica Stanley's throat all night at the bonfire"

"It is, what it is" He shrugged, rubbing at a sauce stain on his shirt.

"Yeah" Leah snorted "And if it smells like herpes and looks like herpes-"

"I can't believe you're leaving me here, by _myself_" Seth interrupted with a grumble, upset that he was going to have to sit through the most uncomfortable wedding of all time. Not only did he have to walk his mum down the aisle, but he had to stay for the whole reception too.

"Sorry Seth. But you know I wasn't one hundred percent on board with this anyway." My baby shrugged as I pulled her toward me and rested my chin atop her head.

"You suck" Seth pouted, throwing his hands in the air and walking back toward the house.

"Seth! Seth? Aww come on... don't be like that" Leah called out, watching as her brother walked away. Slumping her shoulder's she leant back into me and sighed.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" I whispered, kissing her temple to watch as Seth slammed the front door behind him.

"No" She breathed shaking her head. "Let's just go. Bye guys. No burning down the town without us"

"Aww Lee, you know we wouldn't" Quil said sweetly. "Not without you"

"Call us yeah? Tell us how all that... vamp hunting is going" Embry said with an all knowing smirk, slapping my shoulder. Lowering his voice he wiggled his eyebrows "Go get em tiger"

"I can hear you Embry" Leah snapped from the front seat as she buckled up her belt.

"I know" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Later Jake"

"Later"

Getting into the truck I started the engine, hearing the sweet purr begin. This weekend was going to be memorable, and I hoped that I might even get a certain three word statement out of my girl. After all, I had gone out of my way to arrange the perfect place to stay. It cut deep into my pockets, but I knew Leah would be amazed.

Now, all I had to do was get there without getting lost.


	8. Seventh Rule

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Rules for a Successful Booty Call**

By Sentinel 10

* * *

Seventh Rule

You do not go on vacation with a booty call.

Period.

Sex does not need romance. Romance is not part of the plan. Use, use and use. Never give back. Booty callers are selfish assholes who are only interested in one thing. You do not care about the things they like or did when they were children and you definitely don't cook them dinner or breakfast. You are not a maid.

Like Harry Potter - wave your wand around a bit, get it wet and endure a few scars.

* * *

JPOV

Making our way to the cabin had been a mixture of curses words, snatching the map back and forth, and getting scorned for not knowing where exactly it was we were going. Okay, so maybe it wasn't Alaska but in all fairness it would take us days to go all the way up there unless we ran as our wolves. I didn't have days, and Leah sure wouldn't have appreciated my gesture after sitting in my raggedy old truck for just as long or being forced to run up there through all the ice and wind.

I wanted this time between us to be special, because well - we were always both so fucking run down from work, the pack and even our families. I wanted it to be relaxing, sensual and all those good things that both Leah and I deserved. Through all the years of arguing and missing out on love, through unrequited love and disappoint; we deserved this.

During the drive I tried my best to behave but having to endure her bare legs propped up against the dash was making my collar hot and Jacob Jr scream out for attention.

_'Hallelujah Black. For once in our fucked up life we did something right'_

I hadn't meant to but stare for so long but truth was I could barely rip my eyes away from her. Not even if they were cut from my head and thrown across a field.

She wasn't perfect by all means, none of us were. Even with the awesomeness of our wolves and the enhanced senses and abilities, no one would claim they were perfect. Well - maybe Paul - but that asshole always thinks too highly of himself.

"Like something you see?" Leah asked with a cocked eyebrow, sending me one of those sultry looks I'd been trying my darnedest to fight off. It was useless on all accounts but that didn't mean my effort was lacking. She was like a slow sweet poison, it's thirst working through my veins making my body ache for her.

Only giving her a small smile seemed to piss her off so she moved her legs, placing the heels of her feet in my lap. "Jay~cob-" She taunted, wriggling her toes into the inside of my thigh and spreading my legs. The gesture was driving me nuts. The small silver toe ring she wore was sending cold chills through my body, even through the warmth of my jeans.

Catching her wriggling feet in my hand, she squealed in surprise and tried to pull them back.

"Stop testing me" I murmured, leaving my hand to cover her feet and play with the arch of her foot, running my fingertips up and down the space. "Aren't you cold in what you're wearing?" I asked, running my eyes across the length of her body.

A T-shirt, tiny denim shorts and Ugg boots she'd blatantly discarded somewhere in the cabin of the truck, wasn't exactly weather appropriate clothing. We ran a few degrees higher than humans of course but even then, I was cold in my jeans and black Quileute football hoodie.

"Does my being half naked bother you?" She smirked, twisting the tip of her finger in the bottom of her shirt in a teasing manner.

"Hell no. If I could have you naked all the time I would." I told her truthfully running my hand up and down her calf whilst trying to maintain at least a quarter of my attention to the road while keeping my sanity in tact.

"So why don't we pull over?" She asked, biting against the bottom of her lip and widening her legs for my ever wandering hand.

Sighing I shook my head from the spell she was casting and squeezed her foot in assurance. "You have no idea how much I really want to do that but - if we don't find this road before sun down I can guarantee that we are never going to find it"

Any self respecting man would have pulled the hand brake and fucked the girl in their car against the window. But not me. I was trying this new person thing out. I was trying to be sweet Jake, romantic Jake. I couldn't go back to being without her and I'd be dammed if I didn't treat her like I was going to keep her. "I promise you'll love the surprise I have for you."

"A surprise?" She smiled, perking up and almost bouncing in her chair. "What kind of surprise? You now have I love surprises" She crooned, pulling her legs from my grasp and sliding up on to her knees next to me, her lips drawing closer to my ear as her hand ran through my hair.

"Nah-uh Lee. Your seduction skills will not work on a Zen master like me. Not this time anyway. My lips are completely sealed and I will never - oh shit"

Grabbing Leah around the waist as I slammed my foot against the brake was enough to keep her from flying through the front windscreen. The car skidded a few meters along the icy road before we came to a complete stop, both our breathing laboured and our hearts beating a mile a minute.

"What the hell was that?" Leah damn near shouted as she lent against the dashboard to look out at the road, partially deafening me in the process. Rubbing my eardrum I pulled her back toward me. "Jake what was that?" She asked, reaching back to stroke my neck.

"A deer I think. It was standing in the middle of the road" I whispered into her hair with a kiss.

Chuckling softly from the kiss Leah stilled in my arms, taking in the scenery "Fucking wildlife. Hey - It's snowing Jake - _look_"

Following the reach of her finger out the passenger window, my eyes met with what she was talking about. Through the trees was an iced lake, mountains and mountains of white running in each direction. Small flakes fell lightly onto the lake, flakes soon covering the front window and darkening the cab of the truck.

"We gotta go" I sighed, kissing her once before placing her back in her seat. "The turn should be just up here"

Looking at me with suspicious eyes Leah poked me in the chest. "And how would you know where we were Mr I-think-I-know-how-to-read-maps-but-really-don't"

Kissing her poking finger, I grinned brightly at her making her frown. Tipping my head down I lowered my voice an inched my gaze toward the lake. "My mother and I used to skate on that lake. When I was five, we came up here as a family. It was the last real time I spent with my mother. The lake was too cold and the twins wanted to stay near the fire, so me and mom walked from the cabin all the way down to the lake. We skated on the ice until the sun went down. I watched her smile and laugh all day long." Taking a deep breath I felt my heart constrict as Leah lay her hand over my chest. "A month later I buried my mother and everything that reminded me of her. Even this place."

Nuzzling into my chest Leah sighed and rubbed my neck. "It's okay Jake. It's good to talk about it"

"I never thought I'd come back here, never in my whole life. But I wanted you to see it here. I realised that no matter what happened between my mom and I that I would always have those moments. Her laugh, the way she held my hand. I want us to have moments Leah. I want us to build something worth fighting for, just in case-"

"Don't say it Jacob-" She pleaded, her voice being muffled by my jumper.

"If I imprint Leah-" I whispered, tipping up her chin so I could look into her eyes. "If I imprint, I want something to remember you by, I want to know that I have something to come back to, something to fight for. I want you to love me and I want us to work." I told her truthfully as her big brown eyes looked back at me. I kissed her swiftly and hugged her tightly to my chest, savouring even this moment together. I didn't want an imprint, I wanted a choice. And hands down, Leah was it. I would have gladly sold my soul, for the forever ending I desperately wanted with her, that way I would never need a soul mate and it could allow me to love her with all my heart.

...

Rolling up to the cabin after taking one of the nearby exits from the lake I smiled to myself. The wood lodgings were still in tact and after close to twenty years it still looked the same. Peach coloured curtains sewn by my grandmother hung in the few windows and specks of snow covered most of the porch.

Throwing the car into the park, I jumped from the cabin before turning back to check on Leah. In the short ten minute drive we had taken she'd somehow fallen asleep against the window and I had to hold in the chuckle from her quite loud snores. If it wasn't so amusing I probably would have been highly disturbed, though having seen both Quil and Embry sleep as wolves Leah was the definitely the tamer of the three.

Our past weeks of 'catching up' for lost time had worn both of us out and I was adamant that this break would be just what we need. Some _actual_ alone time. Away from Saint Seth's demands for attention and away from my pack of hooligans would ensure that there would be no accidentally-knocking-on-the-door-and-swinging-it-open-with-a-camera-in-hand photos which could used as a bribe against us which they'd done on three separate occasions until I had to Alpha commanded them away from the house to run patrol for 16 hours straight.

Stupid fuckers.

Grabbing the snow jacket from the tray I slipped it on and made my way toward the small shed at the back of the cabin with the petrol canister in hand. I was hoping that the old generator would give us at least a couple of days power, if not, the fireplace would give sufficient heat for two wolves.

My boots trampled heavily in the snow and I couldn't help but smile a little. This was going to be a good weekend.

...

LPOV

Waking up in an empty bed was not exactly the epitome of a romantic albeit sudden getaway Jacob had managed to fit together. Stretching out my legs and arms I huffed back into the pillow, wanting to make a cocoon out of my body and disappear into the sheets which smelled like a six foot something, hot, sexy wolf man.

Peaking over the pillow and pushing my hair to the side I looked around the room realising I hadn't been awake when we arrived. Jake must have gone caveman and carried me inside. I wasn't proud of having the ability to sleep like a log but the drive was just so tiring. Plus, having Jake anywhere near me almost made it impossible not to feel warm and safe.

I could smell firewood burning in the next room as well as the fresh sprinkle of snow which tapped lightly on the windowsill. I loved the snow, it's beauty surpassing most things left in my life. The ball of fear which was lodged in my belly from the moment we started this whole caper, was still churning and pulling at my insides. The fact alone that Jacob had done all this for me - had lied to my mother, had taken me away from the burning fact that she was moving on, that my father was never going to walk through the door again - still astonished me.

I'd always known little Jake would grow into a good, kind, though very idiotic at times, man. And trust me, it had tipped my universe to realise that he had also grown up and into one fine piece of man hunk. He was sweet but at the same time stupid, he was annoying but at the same time I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, he was loyal, forgiving and _urgh_ - Jacob was perfect. And I was just the perfect mistake.

Sitting up in the bed with a huff I pushed all the blankets off my body and swung my legs to the side. The wooden floors were cold under my feet as I walked to the window to peer out, my hand bracing the edge. I must have slept for at least a few hours considering the snow mass had built up and I could no longer see any patches of ground.

Making my way out of the bedroom I was met with tiny little candles littering the empty corners of the living space. Jacob had managed to push back most of the old furniture, leaving behind a vacant space in front of the fireplace. It would have been super romantic had it not been for his hulking form sitting amongst the laid out sheets with a stick in a hand and a marshmallow skewed to the end.

It was amusing to watch him blow out the fire struck candy and pull it from the stick, cursing it's heat as he shoved it in his mouth. Leaning against a cloth covered couch I watched as he repeated his motions, slowly but surely feasting on the marshmallows.

"You sure are creepy" He muttered without turning around. I could tell just by his tone that he had a big fat smile on his smug face, one that I would have loved to rub off with my foot.

"So I like watching you. Is that a crime?" I asked pushing his shoulder in annoyance and slumping down next to him.

"No. I can't really blame you though - I am pretty awesome" He grinned, finally turning to me and showing me that panty dropping smile.

"You, Jacob Black, are nothing but an overgrown nerd in the body of a man." I replied in earnest, snatching away the pink marshmallow from the end of his stick and shoving it in my mouth before he had time to protest. "Big nerd"

"I think you're confusing me with your brother honey"

"No. If I ever confused you with my brother I would be locked up quicker than a whip." I stated, licking the melted marshmallow off the ends of my fingers.

Before I could finish the last finger Jacob the barbarian caught my wrist in his grip, drawing my finger to his mouth. I wanted to close my eyes, I wanted to look away before I became a writhing whore all for him. I'd literally been fucked six ways from Sunday and I still couldn't get enough. He was addictive; dangerously so, and I would have no trouble getting high off him every day of my life.

"What-" I squeaked just as his mouth closed over my index finger, sucking all the way to the knuckle and running that thick tongue around the tip. I swear my knees buckled and if I hadn't been sitting next to him I would have fallen face first. Jesus, the thoughts this man invoked in me. He had no fucking clue what he was doing...

"I love you" He murmured, letting my finger slip from his lips.

_Heart palpitation._

"Jake - I -"

"You don't have to say it Lee. Even if _I_ really want you to"

God I hated him. With those eyes, those lips, all that hope inside his heart...

Starting unsure of myself I squeezed his forearm for assurance. "I want to Jake. I really want. to. love you"

Leaning over he captured my lips in a quick kiss. "That's good enough for me" He smiled, brightening my whole fucking universe with his optimism. "As long as I know I've got a chance I'm not going to give up"

Getting up from the mess of sheets, he helped me stand and pulled my body against his, leaving no curve untouched by his heat. Kissing my temple and nuzzling my ear he breathed all slut like into my ear. "Dance with me" He crooned as his hands travelled my body, one hand resting on my hip while the other gripped my ass.

I couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly. "With your hand on my ass I'm not so sure which dance you're referring to - besides the sideways one"

"Come with me" Pulling away, Jacob grasped my hand and tugged me along, slipping me inside a huge white coat.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he passed me a pair of jeans from one of the bags and slipped on a coat for himself.

"We are going to dance"

Giving him a confused look I stared at him for a little bit, trying to see if I could see past his lunacy. "I thought that's what we were doing?"

"No" He laughed, shoving a beanie on my head and tucking my ears underneath it. "We are going dancing on the ice" He replied with a nod, grasping two pairs of old skates from the bag he had been hiding from me earlier in the car.

"You know I can't skate right?" I said nervously as we made our way down the porch and outside into the snow. "I have never been able to get the hang of it. It's kind of unnatural being able to balance on a shoe with a knife under it"

"And here I thought you were the graceful one"

"Fully Black. You should have been a comedian."

"I could have been many things Leah - I'm awesome remember? Oh - and don't worry, I'll teach you how to skate, you know... since you're my girl and all"

"Your girl?" I huffed, rolling my eyes. "Way to piss all over me Jacob"

Grinning, Jacob pulled me to a stop and spun me, closing the space between us in one step. "I didn't know you were such a dirty girl. I'll show you the meaning of _my_ girl when we get back, that I promise"

The moment his lips met mine I was unready, but he soon set me straight. The ways his tongue drew tiny messages against mine, the way his thumb would brush against my cheek, my neck, the hallow of my throat. The way he brushed, nipped and licked against my lips had me swimming a thousand sea's of lust for this man.

Stepping back he turned and continued walking on toward the lake. When he was far enough away I let out a shaky breath and inhaled some of the cool air into my oxygen deprived lungs. Jesus - the guy always knew how to steal my breath right from me.

_Smug asshole._

"Come on Lee. You need all the practice you can get"

I swear I was going to punch him in the ribs. If I didn't know any better, I could swear he was talking about my kissing skills and not my inability to skate.

...

"Ompf" I grunted as I landed on the cold ice for the twentieth or so time.

Chuckling Jacob skated toward me and held out his hand for me to take. "I told you to turn your feet inward to stop" He remarked as he pulled me on to unsteady feet. Who the hell would have though ice was this fucking slippery?

"I _did_" I snarled, pushing his helping hand away in an effort to savour some of my dwindling confidence and pride. Holding my arms out to maintain my balance I slowly turned inch by inch to skate back to the direction I'd come.

"The longer you stand still the harder it's going to be to stay on balance"

"Whatever" I snapped back just before my skate slid and I found myself against the hard ice again. This little expedition was going to kill me or at least have me looking as if I had actually been chasing the make believe leech around Alaska.

"Come on" Jacob laughed as he all but picked me up by my jacket.

"Stop it" I wined, slapping his hands away and dropping with a smack on my ass against the ice. I'd had enough. I couldn't fucking skate I admit it. "I give up" I mumbled, as I began to untie my skates and sulk at my failure to keep up with him or even stand up by myself.

Dropping next to me, Jacob pulled my feet between his legs and untied the rest for me. "You shouldn't give up so easily Leah. You almost had it"

I grimaced. "No Jake, what I almost had was a concussion. I can't skate okay? I told you that..."

"Worth a try right?" He smiled sweetly, placing my skates to the side and pulling me forward by the scuffs of my jeans. The ice was so slippery I slid all the way to him. Lifting me slightly so I was sitting on his thighs he slipped my beanie off and thumbed my chin.

"I guess" I shrugged, feeling hopeless under his gaze. He really did love me, I could see it in the bastards eyes. He was making it so hard to run away from him, tell him no and turn him away.

A long time ago I learned nothing came without a price. Sam had been mine, I had loved him. Then - it all crumbled through my fingers, my debt collector called fate wanting her fucking cut of the pie. I'd had my happiness and it was her turn to flip the coin of karma.

This - _thing_ - with Jacob was so intense, like a fire lapping at my soul, I was afraid of what the price would be. Would we make it, have all our dreams come true, get engaged, stand at the altar - only to have him imprint on a guest, another cousin perhaps? Fate was a cruel bitch and she wasn't afraid of me, she proved so with Sam.

"Leah" Jacob whispered, breaking me from my woe is me feeling.

"What?"

"Marry me"

"What the fuck?"

"Marry. me"

"What?"

"I said-"

Covering his mouth with my hands I shook my head. "I heard what you fucking said Black I'm not deaf." The look of horror crossed with surprise riddled my face and I could feel his lips tug into a smile under my palms.

Taking a deep breath I held my hands in place and pressed my forehead against his. "I'm going to take my hands away but you are not allowed to speak. If you do, I am going to have to cover your mouth again, okay? Deal?"

As he nodded I gently pulled my hands away, grasping his cheeks and running the tips of my fingers over his hair line and ears. Opening my eyes I pulled back to look at him.

"You have to slow down Jacob. It's too much" I said softly, noticing his smile falter a little.

"But-" He started, before I hovered my hand near his mouth with a glare.

"No, I won't marry you. Not yet at least. I know you just want to protest and say that we've known each other for as long as we can remember and that we should just do it and not waste any more time but - I can't.

Of course we know each other Jake, but not like this-" I gestured, pointing between us "- we know each other as Alpha and Beta, friends at most, but not lovers. I want to know all of you, not just the bits you choose to show me.

So - in saying that - give me time to find you - let me love you first - let me get use to the idea of forever. I give you a no today, but ask me in a couple of years... and my answer might be different"

Processing the information, Jacob finally nodded and gestured to his mouth, asking for permission to go ahead and speak. I nodded and he immediatley kissed me, pulling me down on his lap to feel the zip and button of his jeans rub against me.

Groaning into his mouth was a given when his hands started crawling under my clothing. I never thought anyone would be so happy after being given a 'no' to a marriage proposal. Even in the middle of the cold afternoon, Jacob's hands were warm against my skin, igniting trails of burning fire just under the surface of the skin he stroked.

Pulling away with hooded eyes and swollen lips he nodded silently, pursing his lips for a moment as his eyes flicked from my lips and my eyes as if he were contemplating something.

"Okay" He whispered, kissing me once more before he began untying his own skates to help me up and take me home.

Suddenly I felt that ball of fear churn my insides. I wasn't sure if my decision changed anything between us and I hoped Jacob would truly understand what I was asking for.

...

JPOV

I could hear her footsteps before she reached me and decided instead to ignore it and watch the crackling fire as I took another sip of my beer. Even though I'd moved faster than fucking superman with Leah, I was disappointed in her answer. I supposed I'd always suffered from the inability to take anything slow and this was no different.

"Hey" She whispered, crawling around me and wedging herself between my back and the couch. Her hands felt delicate as they stroked my shoulders, her fingers stopping every now and then to tousle the ends of my hair.

Taking another sip of my beer I watched the small embers crackle and burn the lumps of wood I'd thrown in earlier. I could hear her heart thumping in her chest but I held my arrogant ground and ignored it. I was pissed and wanted to continue to be pissed off. I just knew the moment we got back to LaPush everything would push us apart and in no time she would run off with that artsy dickhead that I'd tried so hard to keep her away from.

The guy was basically all round better than I was. He could give her pretty things, expensive things and instead of taking her to ice skate in the middle of no where like a schmuck. He could take her to more posh things like Gallery openings and Opera's and shit. Instead of being stuck in a run down cabin she could have been in Seattle, living it up in the Hilton hotel while he carved his fake replica's of Quileute traditions.

_Fucking traitor._

"Are you angry with me?" She asked quietly, her breath touching the skin of my shoulder blade as she rested against me.

"No" I answered, untangling her arms from my waist and getting up from the couch. "You want a beer?" I asked her, not bothering to turn and look at her face.

"Sure" She answered with a bout of disappointment. Walking back I handed her the beverage and perched myself strategically on the side of the thin table that ran against the wall.

Taking a sip of my beer I watched her with intent; the way she sat on the couch, the way she held her beer. There was something different about her, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"The cabin is nice. Has it been in the family a long time?" She asked, glancing around the small space.

"I guess. Like I said, I only came here as a boy" Tugging my arms against my chest, I listened to her clear her throat and hum.

"The pack would like it here. Could you imagine them all in this tiny room?" She smiled.

"They'd destroy everything" I answered bluntly as I tapped the bottom of my beer against the edge of the table, a habit I'd picked up from father dearest.

"Do you think it will snow again tonight?"

"I don't know Leah"

A few moments of silence passed between us before she spoke again.

"I - I'm going to take a shower"

"Fine. Don't use all of the hot water up"

Walking into the kitchen I could hear those footsteps once again retreat from the small living space. Leaning my head against the cupboard I hit against them a few times.

What the fuck was I doing? Jesus, I must have been the stupidest prick ever. I had a good thing going here and me and my fucking cry baby fits were going to bust it wide open. I had to man the fuck up and take her answer. I had no right to be mad at her for saying no. She'd given me a plausible reason for not accepting my proposal - Hell - I hadn't even gotten her a ring for fuck sake.

No wonder she liked Seth better than me. I was such a fucking moron.

Walking back toward the couch I slumped back down on it's frame and cradled my beer in my hands in anticipation for her to come back. Maybe if I explained how I felt then she would understand my snappish behaviour. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted Leah, it was just that the fear of losing her to someone else was more debilitating that I could have imagined.

Seven minutes later the water stopped and the steel shower nobs turned off making the pipes in the cabin rumble. After a couple of moments spent waiting for her to get dressed I got sick of waiting and being on the back foot. Placing my beer down on the floor I walked toward the bedroom door and knocked softly.

"Lee? Baby?"

I waited a moment just in case she was dressing before I turned the knob and peeked inside.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching as she moved around the room to gather her clothes and things. Her big parka jacket was zipped up tightly along with her scarf.

"What does it look like Jacob?" She asked tiredly, only glancing at me for a second.

"It looks like you're packing your shit." I answered, bracing my body in the frame of the door.

Huffing loudly and rolling her eyes she zipped up her duffel bag and stood in front of me, just looking at me. "Can you please move?" She growled.

"No" I scoffed, shaking my head at her and rolling my tongue around the front of my teeth. "Where are you going to go? We're in the middle of no where Leah... You just going to walk out? Walk away from me?"

"Fine then" She yelled, throwing the heavy bag at my chest. "Don't move"

Stomping toward the window she began fighting with the hinges to get in unlocked. However before she could slide the frame up I was behind her, holding it back down. "Don't go" I whispered, closing my eyes and taking the time to press my nose in her clean hair.

"You don't want me here Jake, not really. And I'm not sticking around to be ignored." She huffed, the heat of her breath partially fogging the window pane.

"Don't go" I whispered again, trying to will my brain to kick in anytime now. "I want you to-"

"You want me to what, Jake?" She asked, turning toward me and sitting on the edge of the windowsill. Shaking her head she looked down at her toes as if somehow her shoes were about to give her answers.

"You want me to tell you I love you, you want me to marry you? That's not how things work Jacob. We aren't some great love story, I'm not going to stop being barren and you - I - we _both_ may imprint."

"Don't go Leah" I begged, squeezing my eyes tightly and pursing my lips as if in pain.

"Funnily enough Jake-" She whispered touching my face making my eyes open "- it's you whose trying to leave. You're pulling away"

"That's not true" I tried to explain.

"Look Jake. Make this easy okay. Let me go, I'll go to my mother's wedding, watch her marry my dad's best friends, get drunk with the pack, maybe cry over you for a couple of weeks... Let me go _now_ Jake, before you really fucking destroy me..."

Turning my head away from her, I shuffled my hand inside my jean pocket. "Is that what you want? You want to leave?"

"I... yes Jake, that's what I want."

Pulling out the keys to the truck I placed them in her hand without looking down at her brown eyes.

"Thank you Jake" She whispered as she kissed my cheek and slid out underneath my arm and toward the door. "I'll see you when you get back."

I closed my eyes as I stood at the window, unable to watch her back the truck away from the cabin and head back to LaPush. I'd just fucked up the best thing in my life and I'd just stood there letting her drive the fuck away from me.

...

LPOV

Pulling into my mother's drive I noticed all of the cars scattered around the front yard. Guests had already started arriving and I knew I was just in time. Having shed all the warm clothes I walked to the front door and prepared to knock only to have my mother of all people open the door.

With her eyes wide she studied the truck in the drive and looked back at me for an explanation. My mouth flapped a couple of times unable to form actual words.

I'd concluded that of anyone in my life, my mother needed me now more than ever. I was selfish to believe that I could just walk away and let her be alone for one of the most important steps she would take in her life. My dad was gone, dead, and he wasn't coming back. My mother deserved to move on just as much as the next person did. She loved my father completely when he was alive, a love that couldn't be mistaken for anything else, that I could have never second guessed.

"Leah... are you - alright?" She asked stepping from the house to place a hand on my shoulder. Noticing my mother in a simple white summer dress made tears form in the corners of my eyes. She looked so pretty in it, with her hair placed up in a simple bun, allowing tendrils of hair to frame her face.

Before I could help myself I blubbered like a school kid in her arms. "I'm so sorry mom. I should have been here. I'm sorry, so _so_ sorry"

Being in my mother's arms felt like my heart was going to explode. Her thin arms wrapped around my head and her small hands stroked my hair as she shushed me and rocked me against her chest.

"Baby what happened? Is it Jacob?"

At the mention of his name I seemed to just wail louder.

"Seth! Get down here now. Something's wrong with Jacob"

It didn't even click that my mother was still under the impression that Jacob and I had gone in search of vampire instead of a get away pity party for myself. She was probably fretting that he was dead or something.

"What ma. I placed the cards on the chairs like you said-" Seth stopped in his tracks the moment he saw my tear streaked face and trembling body in my mother's arms.

"I think something happened to Jacob" She whispered desperately trying not to draw any more attention than what we were already receiving.

Seth's eyes narrowed and he balled his fits to his sides in anger. "Oh something's going to happen to Jacob alright. A leech will be the least of his worries"

Before my mother had time to stop him, my brother was out of the door on a mission to destroy Jacob.

"Leah-" My mother stated sternly making me look up at her. "You tell me right now why you are crying and why your brother is off running to kill his Alpha"

...

Leaning against the pole of the huge white tent, I watched as my mother and Charlie shared their first dance. It was actually strange feeling at ease about the whole marriage thing but I knew that if any guy deserved a chance it was Charlie.

Charlie was okay, even if he was the father of a vampire and grandfather of a freaky hybrid thing with crazy hair.

Watching them made me feel a little sick though, especially when I thought back on the kiss during their vows. In front of God, the small crowd and Billy who was formalising the union, instead of a simple peck, they'd literally sucked on each others heads. I still couldn't eat anything due to that fact and instead insisted on drinking each flute of champagne that whizzed past me.

"Slow down there cowgirl" Xavier Barnes whispered in my ear as his arm wrapped around my waist to pull me close.

"Oh - _you_" I all but spat, giving him the nastiest glare I could.

"You don't like the nickname? How about Pocahontas then?"

Giving him a sweet smile I placed my glass on the table next to me, trying to keep my breathing calm. "How about you go and take you big city slicker act you do so well and go shove it up your ass" I whispered dangerously, alerting the ears of my pack brothers who were standing no more than 20 feet away.

Supposedly I'd been put under the 'care' of the pack after I'd told my mother the whole story.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend" He smiled through a grimace, putting on a nice little show for the old couple walking past.

I was on to his game. Having a Clearwater with him would make his work more authentic especially since the Black girls were already married and taken. My dad and Billy had been the tribes leading carvers for the last fifty years, and I bet Xavier and his publicist wanted to feed that shit to unsuspecting buyers.

"I hate you" I smiled.

"I love you too" He winked, his eyes soon diverting to a blonde waitress who waddled by shaking her shit all over the joint.

"Get your dirty traitor hands of _my_ girl, Barnes" A deep voice growled behind us, just as I registered Xavier's arm still wrapped around my waist.

_Oh fuck._


	9. Eighth Rule

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Rules for a Successful Booty Call**

By Sentinel 10

* * *

Eighth Rule

Booty Calls are temporary.

Not permanent.

Don't ever promise more than that.

* * *

.

Shit. That stupid asshole has one hell of a hard face.

"Fuck, Jake." That voice was Leah's.

Flexing my hands I look down at my knuckles. With only a few cuts and the bruising rapidly healing I feel a little too smug. Unfortunately the scowling woman watching me from across the room is about to unleash a truck load of pissed off. It was her wedding day after all.

I can see Leah smirking as Embry and Quil prop Barnes onto one of the chairs to make it look as though he is merely drunk and has passed out from his inability to hold liquor.

_Pussy_.

"Uh oh, she's coming over dude," Embry sniggers as we turn to find something way scarier than a leech.

Susan Clearwater-Swan is marching towards me and does not look happy at all.

My father always said 'Those Clearwater women will kill us one day". Even though he was talking about Sue's awesome spidey-senses to know when my father wasn't following the Rez doctors suggestions about his health, I truly believe him in this moment.

The familiar scowl and the drawn eyebrows has me terrified. Even Leah looks less intimidating. Probably because I knew I could head-lock Leah before she claws my eyes out. But Sue, Sue Clearwater. There was no way in Hell I was head locking her into anything. She'd easily rip my balls off and wear them around as earrings.

"Jacob Black," she growls, all angry like a momma-bear. Coming to a stop in front of me she eyes me off before wrapping her arms around me in a motherly hug. "It's good to see you, son. I'm glad you could make it."

Glancing at Leah I'm sure she can tell how confused I am. Even she has a look of confusion. Sue Clearwater has never openly wanted to hug me before so something is definitely up. I wasn't sure if I was more scared now than before.

As Sue slips away, she squeezes Leah's hand and goes back to enjoy her day with Charlie.

Me. I can't help but smile at the most gorgeous girl in the room.

Her hair is pinned back and she is actually wearing a dress. I have to swallow a few times to even believe it. Luckily, I'd been smart enough to stop at home first before coming to the wedding. I wanted Leah back and I had hoped dressing the part would help. Even though I could only find jeans and a white button up, it was the best I could do with what I had. Phasing on the fly had fucked up my choice of wardrobe options.

Locked in my stupor, I don't notice _little_ (well, no, huge) Seth Clearwater's fist until it collides with my jaw.

Leah gasps. Embry and Quil laugh. And Seth just smiles.

"That's for being a dick," he explains calmly, before walking over to his mother's table and taking a seat.

Meanwhile I am on my ass, gasping like a fish. I can't believe Seth had just slogged me. That little shit. "What the hell was that for?" I ask as Leah rolls her eyes and helps me to my feet. Fixing my sleeves while Leah picks a few pieces of grass from my hair make us both chuckle.

Slowly lowering her hand she looks up at me and smiles. And what a stunning mouth she it is.

"Hi."

"Hey," I whisper back, standing a little closer and gently tugging the waist of her dress forward so she is almost standing between my legs. "Look-"

"Don't worry about it," she breathes, snaking her hands down my chest.

"No. I want to say this," tipping her chin up I look at her seriously. "I've been an idiot. I shouldn't have pushed you. There was no need to. I'm just so - so fucking stupid. And I guess I wanted to make you mine before you realised that as well."

I'd been a jerk. I'd taken my anger of Leah saying no to my proposal as a negative. I should have realised that it was more of a 'not now', rather than a 'never'. Plus we had our entire lives to be together. With phasing and the whole immortal thing, we could be together forever without the pressures of marriage. Just because everyone else in the world needed a piece of paper, didn't mean we did.

Smirking Leah flicks the tip of my nose, which is actually still tender from Seth's monster right hook. "I know you're stupid, Jake. But - but I guess, that's why we make sense. It's why I like... why I _love_ you."

Grinning like a maniac, I kiss her softly on the mouth. Man, she tastes awesome. In that moment I knew - I would never want anything else - but her.

"Plus. It's kind of hot dating an Alpha."

...

With Seth looking after the Swan household while Charlie and Sue are off enjoying their honeymoon, it leaves Leah and I the whole house to enjoy to ourselves. Yeah, of course I love Seth. He's like a little brother to me. The little brother I always wished for in lieu of my two horrible twin sisters, but sometimes a man just needs to spend time with his fuck-hot girlfriend... alone. Doing _adult_ type things.

Even Embry and Quil have been banned from a one mile radius of the property under the threat of death. Even Dad 's been banned from calling, instructed to bug Rachel and Paul if he wants something from the store, or wants a ride over to Old Quil's.

I stretch out over the large bed and spy the little trinkets of Leah's things over my dresser. It had been a mutual (and when I say mutual, I'm lying) decision to move our shit into one room to be able to accommodate a quest room in the house. Everyone on the whole reservation knew we were an item, much to my delight, so it didn't really make sense to still sleep apart. I had kinda begged Leah to give me at least that.

Seth wasn't too happy, but soon found Charlie's old lawn mower muffs blocked out the sound of my girls amazing orgasm wail. He was mortified after hearing it for the first time, and I can admit... it was a little... primal.

I grab a pair of clean boxers and make my way down stairs. The floorboards creak under my weight and I chuckle at the way Leah had called me a 'fat ass' the night before. I'd pouted and promptly demanded for her to kiss it better. She hadn't been able to keep a straight face and laughed the whole time. She'd jumped my bones not long after that, and I managed; with my amazing skills, to wipe that smile off her face.

I was officially, the man.

'Hey princess, you're awake.' Leah grins as she spots me in the doorway of the kitchen.

I yawn, scratch my head, do a secret ball scratch and slide into the chair beside hers. She's reading the newspaper, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand and a cute little pen lid jammed in her mouth as she mulls over each page.

"Whatcha doing?' I ask, pressing a kiss to the soft baby hair on her temple. She giggles trying to pull away, but I bring up my hand, keeping her head pressed against my lips.

"Looking for a job. Something closer to home. Maybe something that pays a little more.' She grins, replacing the chewed up lid back on the pen.

'Darn. And here I thought you were up early, busily making your man some breakfast.' I said humourously, rubbing my abs.

She huffs out an unbelieving breath. 'I'm going to pretend I never heard you say that.'

'Aww, but babe. Come on. You know I burn everything.' I say, trying to convince my girl to take pity on me.

"Fine,' she groans, rolling her eyes. 'But... I need to tell you something first.'

The serious look on her face has me a little worried. "O...kay..' I respond, my interest now piking.

"You promise not to get mad?" she asks, gnawing on her bottom lip. Damn. She looks so cute when she's unsure of herself. These times are few and far between.

"Just tell me, Lee. You're starting to freak me-"

"I'm pregnant."

A silent pause stretches out as I blink rapidly.

"Hang on. I think I have something in my ear. I could swear you just said you were _pregnant_." I say with a chuckle, sticking my finger in my ear and swirling it around.

When she doesn't reply, I feel my heart stop.

"Get the FUCK out of here," I exclaim, a dumb grin spreading out over my mouth. She just nods, tears collecting in those bright hazel eyes of hers. I can't help but whoop and holler, picking her up, pulling her legs up around my waist and spinning us both around in the small kitchen.

"Jake. Stop. You're making my queazy." Leah says, trying to hide her joyous giggle.

"Oh fuck. I'm sorry." I curse, placing her ass down on the table. "Better?" I ask, threading my fingers up her neck and through her hair, cupping her face in my palms.

"A little," she smiles.

"We're having a baby," I whisper, kissing her nose, her eyes, her mouth and every little bit of exposed skin my hungry mouth can reach.

"It's not too soon? We only just... really.. cemented everything." she says, a little nervously.

"Well... maybe it is a little soon. But who cares. We're having a _baby_." I grin like a lunatic. "How did you find out? When? Damn, this is just too great. My dad's going to fucking blow a gasket."

Leah smiles as she runs her long fingers over my smile. "Yesterday. I felt a little off... so I went down to the store. I doubted everything at first... laughed at myself for even buying the stupid pregnancy test. I didn't _ever_ think something like this... would be in the cards for me. For _us_."

I kissed her long and hard, trying to share the pulsing emotions that were running through my soul. Us. Man, I really liked the sound of that. It was going to be us forever. Us and our special little miracle growing inside my girls wicked hot body. Man, I couldn't wait. Everyone knew chicks boobs totally got bigger when they were pregnant.

"Alright. We need some rules-" I say between pecks.

"Jaaakkkkeeee," she whines.

"I know baby. I know you hate rules. But I'm serious. No phasing, no lifting anything too heavy, no going out without me... wait, scrap that. No going out at all. You're going to stay in bed for the next eight months so I can keep an eye on you." I knew I was over exaggerating but I couldn't help it.

Leah lets out an exasperated sigh and rolls her eyes again. "You're so sweet, Jake. But really..."

"I know," I groan into her neck, taking in her unique scent. I know I can't keep her to myself. Leah is her own person, her own strong, independent, take no bullshit person. I both hated and loved that about her. "Can't I just keep you for a while? All to myself?"

She runs her fingers through my hair, causing me to shiver and breathe a little harder into her neck. "Of course you can," she whispers. "Now that I'm knocked up I won't be letting you off the hook too soon. Sorry, looks like you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smile coyly, pulling her close and kissing her deeply again.

**AN - Next chapter: Epilogue **


End file.
